Ahsoka's Homecoming
by AVP5
Summary: Sequel to 'The Undead Empire'. Ahsoka has return to her dimension where she will be tested as she goes through four days of harsh trials while her friends look for her. Can Ahsoka survive until her friends save her or will she fail?
1. Prologue

**Welcome everyone to the fourth crossover story that is the sequel to 'Undead Empire that was written by General Herbison and also Merry Christmas everyone. I hope everyone is having a good Christmas and I'm glad to be finally working on this story. It's been in my head for some time and finally I'm working on it. **

**I had to put this pause because of my classes and I wanted to write my three holiday stories. But as promised I said I was going to upload this and I kept my word. Now then this story takes place a few weeks after the Christmas story. I found out Lucas had the idea for Ahsoka around January and well it gave me the idea of having the story take place for Ahsoka's birthday.**

**All right time to begin I don't own anything of Star Wars or of the DC universe, just my oc characters. I don't own Katalia, Katalina, Markala, or Prototype they belong to General Herbison. Time to begin the story enjoy everyone.**

**Prologue**

Hi I'm Ahsoka Tano, I am a Togruta or an alien if many didn't know that, and I'm also a Jedi. Let me explain to everyone who I am since I'm sure many have no clue who or what I am. I'm from a universe where there are thousands of different alien species. My species are called Togruta. We have orange or dark orange skin, we have headtails or lekku on our heads that are sensitive because they have nerves that are connected to our brain, and we have sharp teeth.

When I was three I was found by a Jedi Master named Plo Koon. Oh right, Jedi are peace keepers that protect the galaxy from danger and they use the Force to protect it. The Force is the energy that is created by all living things and it binds the galaxy together. The Jedi used the Force to protect the galaxy and used it to protect everyone from evil. Including the Sith. The Sith are the opposite of the Jedi. The Jedi use their powers to protect the innocent while the Sith hurt the innocent and use their powers for evil. I guess on earth the Jedi are the good guys and the Sith are the bad guys.

Anyways back to what I said before I was found by Master Plo Koon when I was three and was taken to the Jedi temple, which is where all the Jedi live in. For almost 13 years I lived in the Jedi temple and became a Jedi padawan learner during a war that erupted between the Republic and the Separatist. The Republic is a form of government made up of different planets that joined the Republic, while the Separatist is an independent government where many planets left the Republic to join. The Seps were led by Count Dooku who was a former Jedi till he left the order and became a Sith.

The Separatist's forces were a droid army led by their General who was a Jedi killer known as General Grievous. Don't know much about Grievous only that he hunts down Jedi, kills them, takes their lightsabers, cheats in his fight, and I fought him once. He was lucky I was having an off day otherwise he would have been scrapped. While the Seps had the droid army and a cybernetic general, we the Republic had an army of clones that were made ten years before the war began and were led by the Jedi. I joined the war and became a Jedi Padawan for a famous Jedi named Anakin Skywalker. He was my friend, my mentor, like an older brother, and was in my eyes one of the greatest Jedi I've ever met. I was his padawan for a few years till that day. It was the day that changed mine and the rest of the galaxy's life forever.

During the war we encountered an evil empire that was called the Forever Empire. It was led by someone who I thought was my friend named Markoneous. At first I thought he was a good man, but soon we saw he was evil and I hated him for what he did. He was a human that formed the Forever Empire to conquer and make himself the ruler of everything. In the first place he created clones to run his Empire for him while he was cryogenically frozen to preserve his life. The worst clone's name was Mark IV. He became obsessed with me and tried everything to get me to marry him. He had two powerful guards one of which was Katalia, a humanoid cat creature. Markoneous we thought died when we went aboard Mark IV's ship to help rescue a fellow Jedi. But then when we went to hunt down Mark IV we found that after he gave Katalia something that made her extremely powerful, she killed him and then we saw that Markoneous was alive, and that Katalia was his girlfriend. We escaped, but it didn't matter because what came next changed everything.

During Mark IV's reign he joined the Separatist getting the Forever Empire to be their new ally. But when he died Markoneous took control of the Separatist when he had Katalia use her new powers to take over. Her new abilities allowed her to control minds, once she and Markoneous took over the Separatists they expanded and she used her powers to influence the senators into making Markoneous the new Chancellor of the Republic. We, the Jedi, tried to stop him, but Mark was too much for us especially when he ordered the clones to attack the Jedi temple. We fought back, but soon we were overwhelmed and very few of us escaped. We tried everything to defeat Mark, but that wasn't enough to stop him. When Mark ordered his droid army to wipe out all non-human species in the galaxy and hunt down any Jedi survivors it left us with very few options.

The only Jedi left was Master Kenobi, Aayla Secura, Anakin, and myself. We were the last ones and so it was our job to find Mark and stop him. We found out where he was heading so we went after him. During our trip we encountered Katalia who was betrayed by Mark so we teamed up to capture Mark. However, that proved to be more difficult since Master Secura, Kenobi and Anakin were killed when we tried to capture Mark leaving only me as the last remaining Jedi. What happened after that I don't know, all I remembered was Mark freeing his master and me passing out then waking up outside the temple where we entered to capture Markoneous.

I didn't know what happened, but I did realize I was alone and I didn't know what to do next. But what happened next was a moment I would never regret. When I met the two twin sisters and the man who would give me a second chance in life. His name was Ichiro Ishida, he was a human teenage boy around my age and I met his two twin sisters Arella and Rowan. They came from a different universe and they came to my world when one of the girls used a spell to teleport them.

The world they are from was a world filled with heroes with super powers or heroes with no powers, but still manage to save the world. Ichiro's parents were both once superheroes till they retired to take care of their kids. The twins have the same powers as their mother, while their father's power was given to his son Ichiro. I took all three across the galaxy to help them find a way to get back home. Though along the way we ran into some trouble especially between me and Ichiro. Ichiro and I formed some feelings for each other, but because of the Jedi code I couldn't tell him. Eventually we landed on a new world where I was kidnapped and was turned evil by a force wielder named the Son. He used me to try and kill Ichiro while he harmed my friends. Ichiro though was able to save me from the darkness when he told me he loved me and proved it by risking his life to save me from the Son. I told him I love him and we kissed.

The Son however didn't like this and tried to kill us both. But Ichiro's father came and saved our lives. He defeated the Son and Ichiro invited me back to his world where I could live. I accepted of course and I went to live with my new family on earth. I've been living on earth for months now and had some interesting adventures. Some that nearly got me and my friends killed, while others were fun adventures. During one of these adventures Ichiro proposed to me asking me to be his wife. After what I went through how could I not say no? I told him yes to his proposal and now we were both engaged. I do miss my friends and my old life, but if I were to choose between my new and old life. I would keep my new life and be with Ichiro.

Now I'm sure many are wondering 'I'm with Ichiro does that mean my tale is over?' I wish. But it's not this is just the beginning especially what I went through a few days ago. I think I'll start at the beginning on what happened when I went back to my universe with my friends and what I went through for four days. On a distant planet without my weapons, without my friends, and the only thing I had to survive were my new friends, a giant hairy friend, and the skills I learned from the Jedi and from my new home.

**The first chapter is done. Sorry if it wasn't much, but I wanted to give an overview of what happened in the Forever Empire series and the crossover stories General Herbison and I worked on. Now then the next one will be up as soon as I can. I hope this keeps you all busy. And if anyone guesses what Ahsoka went through don't ruin it for everyone please.**

**Now then please leave some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please of course and I want to thank General Herbison for assisting with the story by editing it. Thanks man I appreciate it bye and see you all next time. Merry Christmas everyone and a happy New Year.**

**Jason- I hope this is a good way to start the story.**

**Z- I'm sure it will be and I'm looking forward to the next chapter especially what Ahsoka goes through.**

**Jason- I'm sure many will be looking forward to this like you are my friend.**

**Z- Indeed, also thanks to the General for helping us out thanks man.**

**Jason- Indeed thanks General and I hope you are having a nice Christmas.**

**Z- Along with our friends as well who are from different parts of the world we hope you are having a nice Christmas too. **

**Jason- Goodbye everyone and Merry Christmas also before we go here is our friend KatiaSwift how are you?**

**Z- Yeah how are you Leperchaun?**

**Katia: Hello, everyone! Z, don't call me a leprechaun. Just 'cause I'm from Ireland doesn't mean I'm a leprechaun. I also know your name. So I have leverage. SO THERE! Also, if you call me a leprechaun, I'm callin' you an Orc...**

**Z- I can always change my name and in this country i can do that too.**

**J- Enough you two this is Christmas and I don't want you two to fight now make up.**

**Z- Fine...sorry kid and Merry Christmas.**

**Katia: *smiles sweetly* thanks, Z. So, Happy Holidays to everyone- have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy, Happy, Hanukkah, and Happy/Merry anything and everything else!**

**Z- Merry Christmas everyone.**

**J- And a Happy New Years!**


	2. Trip back home

**Welcome back everyone and happy New Years. This is the last day of 2011…well here in the United States, since in Asia it's already 2012 and in Europe it's six hours ahead of us so they hit 2012 before we did. Ah well you get the idea so far the polls are going well and well I've decided to extend the results till January 2****nd****. Remember the polls are to decide which story from 2010-2011 that I made (along with the crossover ones I made with General Herbison) was the best one. So far they are tied so I'll wait till the results change. **

**Anyways I also hope everyone likes how I started the first chapter. I wanted to give those who didn't read the story an overview of what happened to Ahsoka. Want to know more go to General Herbison and read his stories of the Forever Empire all the way to Next Generation. Then to my story Rising Darkness, then back to the good General to read The Undead Empire, and then back to this one to find out everything. **

**All right time to begin I don't own anything of Star Wars or of the DC universe, just my oc characters. I don't own Katalia, Katalina, Markala, or Prototype they belong to General Herbison. Time to begin the story enjoy everyone.**

**Trip back home**

_Little Creek (Ahsoka's pov)_

It was a beautiful morning at the Ishida home. I went over to the home of Isamu and Rachel Ishida who were Ichiro's parents so that I could go on the trip. A week ago I promised Mikazuki I would take her and her girlfriend Laura Jarred to my universe so they could explore. I didn't mind of course since it has been some time since I've been back in my universe and I wanted to see how things were last time I was there. Hikari overheard our conversation and also wanted to come along on this trip. So did Rachel which surprised everyone, till Rachel explained she wanted to check out the republic. Though many of us think she wants to come to find Aurra Sing who kissed Isamu so that she can hurt Aurra. Arella was coming with us too to keep her mother from killing Aurra and because she had wanted to go to the senate building.

The others would stay including Ichiro since they wanted to get everything ready for my birthday party. Ichiro wanted it to be a surprise, but I knew they were going to have a surprise party for me. I knew when I overheard Vic and Ichiro talking about it. I didn't tell Ichiro since he was working hard to make my first birthday in my new home go well without any problems. Truth is this would be my first birthday party since in the Jedi temple we didn't celebrate any birthday. At least not make it into a big party or anything. So I promised myself I would act surprise when it was time for my party.

I wanted Rowan, Katalia, Ventrika, and Katalina to come to make it more like a girl's trip. But Rowan was still waiting for Markala to return, Ventrika wanted to stay with Rowan. Katalina was helping Vic and Ryu keep the city safe from harm, and Katalia was helping Isamu get the party ready. Katalia also doesn't want to come because of what happened to Rowan. Rachel and the others minus me and Ichiro didn't tell them that Markala left Rowan after she told him she loves him.

Ichiro and I didn't tell anyone because we were concern it would cause problems with both families. So we kept our mouths shut, though I don't like that Markala took off and hurt Rowan. Ichiro didn't like it either, but knew it would only cause problems between the families. While I went with the others Ichiro said he was going to get me something for my birthday. To me all I want is to be with my friends and family on my birthday. Presents, don't need them if you're with people who care about you.

Anyways, I was in my room getting my stuff ready for the trip. All I needed was my backpack with just three days' worth of clothing. We're actually going to stay for two days, but I'm bringing extra clothing just in case. I walked towards my mirror and to check out my new clothing. I was wearing long blue jeans with a black belt that I would use for my lightsabers, a brown t-shirt with the shirt tucked in my jeans, and a vest jacket that reached down to my knees to cover my lightsabers.

I wasn't wearing my old outfit because I thought I would try wearing something different. I still have it, but I would only use it on missions and just in case there is trouble I'm wearing it underneath my civilian clothing. Something I picked up from one of Isamu's friends named Superman.

I finished packing and went downstairs to find the girls were all there ready to go. Hikari was wearing blue kaki jeans and a long sleeve shirt with the sleeves being black and the rest of the shirt being white. Mikazuki was wearing black jeans and black t-shirt. Laura was wearing similar clothing as Mikazuki except her shirt had an X red color symbol in the middle. The others knew she was Red-X, but didn't bother to arrest her or her father who was the original Red-X. Reason for that was because they had no proof Laura committed any crimes and that her dad has helped the titans in the past. That and Hikari threaten anyone if they tried to ruin anything between Mika and Laura she would hurt them in ways they can't imagine. Arella was wearing purple jeans with a white t-shirt and her mother was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, and a blue jacket.

"You guys ready?" I asked noticing that all of them had backpacks as well since they know their trip won't be a long one.

"Yeah let's get going I want to go and kick some alien butt," Hikari said pumping her fist in the air.

"Hey save some for us mom, we want to kick some butt too," Mikazuki said excited for the trip.

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with," Arella said wanting to already go on the trip.

"All right then remember everyone stick together. Once we arrive to the Jedi temple then we can go do what we want to do. But do not be alone with a stranger got it?" Rachel said to the others since she didn't want to risk someone getting hurt or captured on this mission.

"We know Rachel and don't worry we'll stick together right guys?" I said to the others who nodded in agreement.

"All right then let's get going," Rachel said as her daughter and her began to chant the spell Rowan used to go to my universe. Once the spell worked and the portal was opened we walked through the gateway.

_Outside (Isamu's pov)_

I was outside with Katalia and Prototype setting up the decorations for Ahsoka's party. Prototype was working on getting the music ready, Katalia was putting up the table, chairs, and everything else. I wanted to help Katalia, but she wanted to do it and wanted to try to set up everything in less than five minutes. Meanwhile, Tara and Kory were in charge of the food. Tara was in charge of working on setting up the regular food and cake, while Kory was working on her traditional Tamaranian crown of meat and other meals.

I wanted to tell her that Ahsoka may not like her food, but then I remembered Ahsoka never tried any Tamaranian food. So I figure she might like it if she tries it. Tara was working on making something simple. She wasn't good at cooking big meals, but she learned how to cook meat thanks to Victor. Tara was in charge of making the ten layer cake with different frostings on each layer and making hamburger meat, some ribs, steak, and chicken. All meat since Ahsoka enjoys eating meat. As for those who don't eat meat Logan said he would bring some non-meat food to the party.

While the girls cooked the others Dick, Victor, and Logan were in Jump City helping Ryu, Vic, and Katalina keep the city in check. That and ever since Katalina lost to Victor jr. on Christmas those two have been going at it nonstop. As for Markala…well I found out what happened and why Rowan was feeling very sad. I didn't like what Markala did running off when my daughter told him she loves him. But after discussing with Katalia I understood why he left, but I do hope when he does come back he'll talk to Rowan.

"Prototype where did you put the decorations?" I snapped back to reality when I overheard Katalia. I was sitting on top of a tree looking over the area where the party was. We had set up tables, chairs, placed sheets over the tables, decorated them a bit, and had set up a tent to cover the party just in case it rained.

"They should be where I left them," Prototype said as he was checking his equipment to make sure it was ready.

"And where would that be?" Katalia asked.

"Inside the house in the living room," Prototype said as he finished getting everything ready.

"Thanks," Katalia walked over towards the house when she heard the dogs barking at her. Isamu had put the dogs in the house to keep them from attacking Katalia or annoying her. Katalia never liked dogs, even when she came to this universe she has hated them because they always barked at her nonstop and because they keep growling at her, "Isamu mind getting the decorations since your mutts are keeping me from getting inside?"

"They're not mutts Katalia and they won't cause you any trouble if I use this," I said revealing the dog whistle that I used to help train the dogs. I blew on it; it didn't make any loud sound for a human being to hear it, but enough for a dog to hear it. But as I blew it I saw Katalia covering her ears and yelling at me.

"Isamu you idiot, stop!" I stopped using the whistle and saw Katalia removed her hands when she heard the sound stopped, "Don't ever use that again."

"Sorry I just wanted to help," I said putting the whistle back in my pockets, "Listen go to my bedroom, the window should be open. Inside tell Tara or Kory to get you the box and bring them to you. The dogs won't do anything to them."

"Fine," Katalia headed towards Isamu and Rachel's bedroom window then went inside.

"Hey Isamu didn't you say you would teach those mutts of yours not to bite or bark at Katalia?" Prototype asked looking up at the tree Isamu was in.

"Yeah, but I guess there are some things you can't teach them. Oh well, hey Proto how long till Ahsoka's birthday again?" I asked.

"In three days, I hope the girls get back here in time and I wonder how come you or Ichiro didn't go with them," Prototype asked.

"Rachel said it's a girl's trip and as you can see neither Ichiro or I are ladies. Also I'm sure they'll be back before Ahsoka's birthday,"

"Still you sure they will be okay? Where I'm from it's not a place to go on vacation or anything. It's dangerous and there are some people who might try to harm them," Prototype said concern for Ahsoka and the other's safety.

"Actually I'm worried for the bad guys in your universe, especially with Hikari running out in that universe. From what you told us it sounds like Hikari is going to have a lot of fun fighting in that universe," I said knowing every bad guy in Ahsoka's universe is going to get their ass kicked by my little sister.

"I guess you're right. From what I saw in your fight and how strong every one of the girls is. I guess they'll have no trouble against anyone they run into…I hope," Prototype said still concerned, especially for Ahsoka who is still wanted by bounty hunters.

"Don't worry, Rachel and the others can handle themselves against anyone who gets in their way. Even Ahsoka, I trained her remember?" I reminded Prototype. I taught her how to be stronger, faster, and taught her some tricks like flash step which could come in handy.

"They better be, otherwise this may not be a good trip for any of them," Prototype said.

The guys soon heard some noises coming from the house and a loud scream that belonged to Katalia. Katalia came out from the house with Ahsoka's pet puppy biting her tail.

"Get this stupid mutt off my tail," Katalia said as more of the dogs came running towards her. She jumped up the tree where Isamu was and sat next to Isamu while the pup Anakin still hung on by her tail, and the other dogs were still barking at her.

"Having fun?" I asked smiling, but soon my smile went away when Katalia gave me an evil glare.

"Get…this….mutt…off…my…tail," Katalia said with an angry tone.

"Okay okay…hey guys look squirrel," I pointed as the dogs looked over and saw a squirrel nearby picking some nuts. The dogs, even Ahsoka's puppy, took off after the squirrel.

"This is why I don't come over," Katalia said as she checked her tail which had small bite marks on it.

"Awwww give them a chance Katalia I'm sure they'll open up to you...that or maybe it's true they don't like cats," I said. Katalia stared at me, and then pushed me off the tree causing me to fall on the ground right on my back, "Ouch."

"Idiot," Prototype said as he got back to work.

_Jump City (Ichiro's pov)_

I was in my room getting everything ready for Ahsoka's birthday. The others were setting up the party, getting Ahsoka's gifts, and making sure no one ruins the party. Of course what I was working on was getting Ahsoka's gift ready. It was a gold locket with inscriptions inside and a picture of Ahsoka and me when we went to the fair. I remembered us going there. It was months ago before Halloween when we went to the fair to have some fun.

_Ryu and Markala were competing against each other in some of the games they had. Rowan and Arella were cheering the guys on. Katalina and Victor jr. were off at the rides. Mikazuki was playing some games and winning plenty of prizes. Meanwhile Ahsoka and I were having our own fun when I took her to try out the bumper cars. At first she didn't know what to do and got hit many times by everyone including me. But she soon learned and she bumped everyone and even caused me to spill my water bottle all over my clothes. _

_After we finished she won a game and got a shirt as a prize. She gave it to me as a sign of peace between us. I accepted and we both continued having fun. We took some pictures in the picture booth and went on the Ferris wheel. The Ferris wheel stopped for a few minutes but in that moment we saw the moon was full and it was very beautiful. We stared into each other's eyes and we kissed. _

I love Ahsoka so much and hope she is okay. I trust her and I know she'll be okay, especially if my mother, sister, aunt, cousin, and her girlfriend. But I still wish I was there to make sure she was okay. _No Ichiro she can take care of herself you know that. She has been fighting in so many battles and against strong opponents. She can handle herself. _I said to myself knowing Ahsoka would be all right no matter what. I refocused on getting Ahsoka's gift ready before she comes back from her trip.

_Coruscant (Rachel's pov)_

We stepped out from the portal and arrived in the middle of a city that Ahsoka told us was Coruscant. We looked around and Ahsoka told us they were near where the Jedi temple was. Ahsoka led us through Coruscant as we made our way towards the temple. We could see it since it was very big and as we walked towards the temple I noticed many different species of aliens walking passed us or staring at us. I guess they've never seen a bunch of women in a group before.

"So this is Coruscant huh? Honestly it doesn't look any different from the cities back home," Hikari said noticing the city, "Although we still don't have flying cars or different aliens on our planet."

"I thought dad was close to making flying car mom?" Mikazuki asked.

"He did make some, but he still is working on them so they are safe to use, and to make sure they use fuel that doesn't destroy the planet," Hikari explained to her daughter

"Well here safety doesn't seem to be the concern for the manufacturers who make them," Ahsoka said.

We soon arrived to the Jedi temple and I was amazed at how it reminded me of the temples back in Azarath. Except of course the statues weren't like the ones back home, "So this is where you lived Ahsoka?"

"Yes Rachel this is where I lived along with thousands of other Jedi, old and young. It was our home…that was until the Forever Empire came along," Ahsoka said, sad that many of her friends and many of the children her and Barriss tried to save all died here in the temple.

The women could tell Ahsoka was sad because she had lost almost all of her friends here in the Jedi temple. Many didn't know the feeling she was going through, but they were going to do everything in their power to help lift Ahsoka's spirit. Arella approached Ahsoka and placed her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, "It's okay Ahsoka we're here for you and we'll help you get through this."

"Thanks Arella," Ahsoka smiled glad that her friends where here to help her. Just then Ahsoka sensed something. Whatever it was it was strong with the Force.

I could sense something was coming and from the look on Ahsoka's face she can sense it too, "Hikari." I said to Hikari who was behind me.

"I sense it, whatever it is it's strong and it's heading our way," Hikari said who could sense something approaching the women. Everyone got into fighting position as they waited for whoever it was heading their way.

"I can only sense one person and I don't think she's going to cause us harm," Hikari said as she lowered her guard.

"You sure Mrs. Stone?" Laura asked.

I could sense Hikari maybe right. Whoever it is doesn't seem to be a threat and is not going to harm us, "I hope you're right Hikari." Soon we heard footsteps coming out from the corner of the temple. The person was covered in a brown cloak and a hood covering the person's face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mikazuki asked the hooded figure.

The figure pointed towards Ahsoka and spoke, "Aren't you Ahsoka Tano? Who was a former padawan learner of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker?" The figure said as the others now knew from hearing the figure speak it was a woman.

"Uh yeah I was who are you?" Ahsoka asked.

The woman removed the hood and Ahsoka was surprised to see who it was. The figure was a Zabrak, she had small vestigial red horns, pale to dark skin, long black hair that were braided, yellow eyes, and was wearing a sleeveless Jedi outfit, "My name is Maris Brood, it is good to meet you Ahsoka Tano."

_Downtown Coruscant_

Meanwhile in the deepest part of Coruscant where the criminals hang out in. There is a bar where many bounty hunters, pirates, killers, drug dealers, slavers, or mercenaries were hanging out. Either doing business, talking about their last jobs, or were drinking. In one of the parts of the bar was a well known bounty hunter who had his own table. His name was Cad Bane. He was well known especially when he held up the senate building, snuck into the Jedi temple then stole a Jedi holocron, escaped the Jedi who tried to arrest him, and even tried to kill the former leader of the Republic, Markoneous.

Today Bane was sitting in the bar drinking and listening to a hooded figure who was offering him a job. An important job that would make Bane a very rich bounty hunter and would help him retire to a life of luxury. And the only way he can do that is to sneak into the Jedi temple and kidnap a Jedi. But not just any Jedi, the very same Jedi he had wanted to take his revenge on especially when her boyfriend sucker punched him back on Tatooine.

"You got it? Go into the temple once her friends are gone and bring her to these coordinates," The female figure said as she handed Bane the coordinates to where he needed to drop off the girl.

"Sounds easy enough especially since most of the surviving Jedi have gone off to find other Jedi brats to help rebuild their order," Bane said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Remember Bane I want you to bring her to me in one piece. I need her alive, afterwards you can do whatever you want with her. Heck you can sell her to Jabba if you want," The female figure said.

"Not a bad idea, but I heard that Jabba has put off the bounty after some guy name 'Guardian' forced Jabba to take off the bounty on the girl," Bane said who remembered hearing about someone named 'Guardian' who paid Jabba a visit.

"Well if you're interested I heard a couple of Trandoshans are looking for some Jedi to hunt down on their preserve," The female figure said smirking.

"Now that sounds good to me. I'll wait a while before making my move to the Jedi temple and then I'll bring the girl to you," Bane said as the figure nodded and left Bane to enjoy his drink before he went to do his job.

As the figure left she began to think about how close she will be to giving her father what he always wanted and also gaining some revenge after what happened months ago. _You got lucky last time, but this time you will pay for what your friends did to my father…Ahsoka Tano. _

**Chapter two is done and Ahsoka has returned home. Plus Maris Brood is in the story. Yep that's right I added Maris, Cin Drallig, Serra Keto**, **Rahm Kota, Mallie, and Kento Marek. No I won't have them appear at least not yet. But I promise I will have them be shown in the story, just not yet. I want to thank General Herbison for assisting me with the story and thank you for agreeing to the ideas General.**

**Now then please leave some reviews on what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please especially ones that say you hate the story or hate what I added to the story. If you don't like it then why read it? Okay take care, goodbye, and see you all next time bye. Oh and Happy New Years!**

**Z- On the next episode of this story the world ends.**

**Jason- No it doesn't.**

**Z- Well it could, it's 2012 didn't you see the movie!**

**Jason- Calm down dude it's not like the world is **_**actually**_** going to end.**

**Z- Yes it will the zombies will rise, we will be killed like in the 2012 movie, or the clowns will take over the world.**

**Jason- You need some help. May I recommend you seeing the shrink General Herbison?**

**Z- I tried the guy won't take me. I think he can't help me.**

**Jason- Let's ask him General why don't you want to take Z as your patient?**

**General: Well as much as I would like to, I'm afraid that after Ventress read all the, comments, you made about her Z she decided to impose a restraining order. You are not allowed in this dimension. Ever. Besides, I'm way too busy with Zeliska, Marrissa, and a whole pile of crazy people in this dimension as it is.**

**Z- I see…well it's not like I'll need help since the world is ending and awwwww Ventress baby why did you do that? Bye everyone and happy new years.**

**Jason- Take care everyone and let's hope this 2012 will be better than 2011 bye. **


	3. Kidnapped

**Jason- Welcome back everyone and I hope you're all enjoying 2012 so far. Also today is the return of the clone wars series as we continue with what happened after the last episode.**

**Z- And I'm looking forward to it especially on how the Jedi will save the colonist.**

**Jason- That my friend will be revealed soon for everyone to find out, along with how Maris Brood and the other Jedi masters that I mentioned in the last chapter survived the Forever Empire.**

**Z- Start the story!**

**Jason- Not yet first I want to thank those who left reviews on my last chapter. Thank you and I hope many will enjoy this chapter.**

**Z- And will we find out who this mysterious woman was that talked to Cad Bane?**

**Jason- Maybe…anyways I think it's time to begin the story.**

**Z- Jason doesn't own anything from Star Wars or the DC universe just his OC characters. Except for Katalia, her kids, and Prototype they belong to General Herbison.**

**Jason- Also thank you general for the editing and now time to begin enjoy everyone.**

**Kidnapped**

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's Tano)_

My friends and I were in mess hall of the Jedi temple as Maris Brood explained to us how she was alive along with the other Jedi Masters who survived too. I knew this Maris wasn't the same Maris Brood I met long ago who worked for Markoneous. Which was good because I didn't want to fight her, but there were many questions to be answered like how is this Maris still alive along with the five other Jedi she told me about? Well my questions were soon answered when Maris explained to us what happened.

She explained to me that Master Shaak Ti knew of a secret tunnel and showed it to Maris who led as many of the younglings down the tunnel as possible. On her way down they were attacked by the clones and droids. Many of the younglings died except for Maris and four kids. They were saved by Cin Drallig and Serra Keto who came in and saved them. They snuck aboard a Republic ship where they stole a transport ship and headed towards Kashyyyk where Kento and Mallie Marek were hiding out.

Master Kento and Mallie were near the planet of Kashyyyk when Order 66 occurred. They escaped and landed on Kashyyyk where they became allies to the Wookies and hid deep within the planet from the droid army. Once the droids were destroyed Kento and Mallie started rebuilding the Wookie world when Cin Drallig and Serra Keto arrived to Kashyyyk with Maris and the younglings. Kento and Mallie were thrilled to see there were survivors and were glad that everyone was okay. Before Order 66 was given Kento had told another Jedi on where he was and a few weeks after Markoneous was dead another Jedi arrived to Kashyyyk and it was Rahm Kota.

Master Kota didn't have any clones during the war. He used militia forces during the war since he didn't like using clones in battle. When Order 66 came along he managed to escape and hide out on Coruscant where he helped the police against the droid army. However, he had to wait till Markoneous was off the planet. He knew if he attacked then Mark would have send Katalia who at the time was too powerful for any Jedi to fight against. Once Mark was gone he helped to take out the droids and then went to Kamino where the clone army was shut down.

After that he came to Kashyyyk where the Jedi masters made a decision. They went back to Coruscant and took back the Jedi temple. They took it back and defeated any gang members who tried to take the Jedi temple. So now Kento, Mallie, Rahm, and Drallig were the new council members of the new Jedi order. Maris and Serra were the Jedi knights and the two of them took two of the younglings that Maris saved as their padawans. The other two became Kento and Kota's padawans.

Before we arrived to the Jedi temple Maris told us that the Jedi masters were out on missions. Master Kento and Mallie were off on Naboo to help rebuild the destruction left behind by the Forever Empire. Master Cin Drallig was off somewhere in Coruscant to look for an informant who may know of three more Jedi who are still alive. Serra took the padawans off to get their lightsabers while Maris was left to protect the Jedi temple.

Once Maris finished explaining everything to us we told her what happened to me and who my friends were. At first she was surprised since she never thought there were powerful beings like soul reapers, heroes with powers, or any of the crazy things I encountered. But after Arella and Mikazuki demonstrated their powers Maris soon understood.

"Amazing, I still can't believe there is another world where there are people who are more powerful than any of the Jedi," Maris said in disbelief.

"It was hard for me to believe too, but I soon accepted the truth," I said knowing it did take me some time to get used to everything I learned on earth.

"I see…you also told me that while you were in the future that Master Yoda, Kenobi, and Skywalker helped make you a Jedi Knight?" Maris asked.

"Yes why?" I asked wondering why Maris brought that up.

"Well I'm not sure if spirits can make you a Jedi knight. If possible mind staying here till Master Kota returns so we can ask him?" Maris asked.

"Sure I was actually going to stay here and check the Jedi temple…if that's okay?" I asked.

"Of course this is still your home Ahsoka you are most welcome to stay," Maris said being okay with Ahsoka staying in the temple. She then turned to Ahsoka's friends who were waiting to get involved in the conversation, "You can stay too if you want."

"Thanks, but actually I came here to kick some butt," Hikari said.

"Me too," Mikazuki added.

"Well girls I'm sure there are some crimes going on downtown, right Maris?" I asked.

"Well I suppose, but maybe it's not a wise to go down there alone I'll take you," Maris said who didn't want to risk Ahsoka's friends to get hurt.

"They'll be fine trust us. Anyways mind pointing me where the library is of the Jedi temple?" Rachel asked since she came to also check out the history of the Republic and the Jedi order.

"I know where it is mom of course if it's okay with you Maris can we go to the library?" Arella asked.

"Sure the Jedi temple is open to all of you just please don't cause any problems," Maris said agreeing to let the girls explore the Jedi temple.

"Got it, now then to downtown girls," Hikari said as she took off for downtown along with Mikazuki and Laura.

"Guess we'll go to the library then, Ahsoka you want to come with us?" Rachel asked.

"No it's okay I'm actually going to the council chamber. If that's okay Maris," I asked Maris wondering if she would be okay with me going up to the council chamber.

"Like I said Ahsoka, this is still you're home and you are welcome to it," Maris assured her.

"Fine, but Ahsoka be careful okay?" Rachel said worried for Ahsoka's safety.

"I'll be fine besides you guys are here nothing bad will happen here," I said knowing nothing bad would happen since the others are here.

_Back home (Isamu's pov)_

I walked around the house looking for my stable gun since Rachel took it away from me for messing around with it and for hitting her book. I decided since she was gone I would look for it. While I did that the girls were putting the food in the cooler to keep it from spoiling. Prototype was with the dogs trying to get back his arm, which they took from him. As for Katalia she went back in the house to treat her bite wound she had on her tail courtesy of my dog Tyson.

I checked almost all the rooms in the house and couldn't find my stable gun. I then came across the attic where I saw the balcony door was open. When I got the house I put a balcony out on the roof thinking it would be cool. I walked near the balcony and saw Katalia on the ledge of the balcony looking out into the field, "Katalia?"

Katalia looked over and saw Isamu, "Oh hey Isamu, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my stable gun. Rachel hid it years ago when I accidently shot one of her books," I explained, "You?"

"I saw the balcony and I wanted to check it out. The view up here is amazing, you guys picked a perfect place to live," Katalia said as she looked back out into the field. The house was surrounded by trees, a river, an open grassy field, and they could see the town nearby.

I smiled and agreed that Rachel and I live in a peaceful place, "Yeah, that's why I chose this place. Away from the city and away from dangerous criminals," I walked over next to Katalia and looked out into the field, "A perfect place to live with someone you love and raise a family."

Katalia smiled and understood what Isamu meant, "Yeah it is," Katalia sighed wishing her life turned out differently. She wished Mark didn't leave her when they were young, she wished he didn't become Lucius' servant causing him to commit unspeakable crimes that resulted in her losing her husband and three kids. Two to the darkness and one from death thanks her own children.

I could tell something was bothering Katalia, "You okay?"

"You're a lucky man Isamu. You have a wife, your kids are good, and your life turned out the way you wanted it," Katalia said a little jealous that Isamu had a perfect life while she didn't.

"You're lucky too Katalia. You have a great job, kids, and friends that care about you," I said encouragingly.

"No, I'm not. I failed to keep Mark from dying and I failed to keep my kids from turning evil, along with keeping Markala from leaving," Katalia said, knowing she had failed to keep her family together.

"Katalia you didn't fail," I said as I saw Ventrika, who now had Prototype's arm in her mouth, running around the field with Proto and the dogs right behind her, "Nothing that happened was your fault. Mark sacrificed himself to save your life and have you a chance to be a mother so you wouldn't be sad anymore. As for your kids well you can't blame yourself for what happened to Marrissa and Scar. They chose this path and from the looks of things I'm not sure anyone could have stopped them from going down it. But at least you didn't lose all your kids." I motioned to Ventrika who was running around with Proto yelling at her to get his arm back.

"Give me back my arm…hey watch it mutt!" Proto said as the same dog that took his arm Tyson was trying to bite him, "Why is he trying to bite me?"

"We don't know Proto we're having him tested," I said not really sure why Tyson bites people.

"Isamu, I know you're trying to cheer me up and I thank you for it. But nothing can change what happened. I could have stopped Mark from doing the things he did, I could have tried to keep my daughter from turning evil, I could have tried more to stop her from killing her brother, turning her sister into a lioness, and destroying our home," Katalia tightened her fists.

"My master told me one time to let go of the past and focus on the present and future. Katalia I'm sorry and if we had known what would have happened we would have tried to help you," I said feeling bad that we couldn't help keep Katalia from losing people she loves, "Despite what you did I'm sure everyone even myself would have helped you."

Katalia laughs a little and slowly un-clenched her fists, "Why? Despite all I did to you, you're friends, your wife, and what my family did, why do you continue to try and help us?"

"Well, ever since I found my peace between Talsein I've decided to try and forgive those who have harmed me and those close to me. It felt good when I made peace with Talsein and it gave me inner peace," I said knowing once I forgave Talsein I felt good, "Katalia forgive yourself and I'm sure you'll feel better."

"Easier said than done," Katalia said who decided to try Isamu's way if it would help her feel better, "I'll do that anyways on another time and as for forgiving people there are four I'm not sure I can forgive, Talsein for betraying Mark after my beloved obediently helped him, your sister for physically assaulting Mark, not to mention killing one of my best friends, Hanako and Slade's daughter Rose for sabotaging the Dauntless and causing us to flee."

"Yeah well maybe I can help you with that or anything to help you be in peace," I said wanting to help Katalia feel better.

"Right now the only thing that could make me feel better is going out to have some fun."

"Fun huh? Well why don't we go out and have some fun?" I suggested.

"Wait your serious?" Katalia was surprise that Isamu suggested they go out.

"Sure that's what friends do right? Whatever you want to do we'll go do it," I said wanting to cheer Katalia up and I wanted to know what kind of fun she would have.

"Well I guess we could go, you sure Rachel won't mind?" Katalia asked thinking if Rachel was here she would probably not like the idea of her husband going out with another woman.

"It's fine it's just two friends having some fun right?" I said knowing Rachel would be okay with me going out with a friend to have some fun.

"Well I suppose…okay first thing we'll do is some rock climbing, then after that cliff diving, sword fighting, and wrestling crocodiles," Katalia suggested.

"Oh well sure but um the crocodile thing is out of the question since harming animals is against the law," I said, surprised at the suggestions Katalia made.

"Okay then we'll go race through a jungle…I'll meet you at Mt. Everest wear something warm," Katalia said as she took off to get her things.

_What did I just get myself into? _I said to myself as I heard Proto jumping up the balcony where I was standing to get away from the dogs.

"I hate that dog," Prototype said staring at Tyson.

"Who Tyson?" I asked.

"Yes him and you named him after the boxer? Why?" Prototype asked.

"Because he bites," I said before walking back into the house. Prototype looked back at Tyson who growled at him.

"I hate dogs,"

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

I walked down the Jedi temple with Maris as she showed me to the elevator, "You sure you don't want me to come up with you?"

"I'm sure, I just need to see something very quick it won't take long," I said wanting to use the necklace Marrissa gave me to speak with to Master Yoda, Kenobi, Plo Koon, and Skywalker. When Maris told me about the other Jedi survivors and when I told her I became a Jedi Knight. I realized that I became a knight in the future where Katalia was along with her kids. I had to ask my masters if I'm technically a Jedi Knight in this time or if the new council would believe me.

It's all complicated really. I just hope my masters have the answer. I got into the elevator as I headed towards the council's chamber. Once I arrived I entered the room and saw that there were only four seats in the room. I figured the new council members removed the other seats at least for now. I walked in the middle of the room and sat down cross-legged and I began to concentrate. Once I was calm I used the necklace and soon someone appeared before me. But instead of it being Master Skywalker or the others it was someone I was happy to see. It was Barriss.

"Ba-Barriss is that you?"

Barriss nodded her head and smiled at her friend, "Hello Ahsoka it's been a while hasn't it?"

_(Normal pov)_

Meanwhile Maris was down by the elevator waiting for Ahsoka to come back. Maris wondered what Ahsoka was doing. Maris also wondered if the council would believe Ahsoka's story, especially about where there is a universe filled with super powered heroes and evil criminals. Maris believes it especially what she saw Ahsoka's friends did earlier. But she wasn't sure if her masters would believe her.

Unbeknownst to Maris she was being watched by a mysterious figure who was hiding behind one of the statues. Maris was too busy wondering what the council would say and by what Ahsoka told her that she didn't even sense the figure aiming at her. The figure shot at Maris, but instead of a blaster shot the figure shot a stun shot that knocked out Maris. The figure soon came down from the statue and approached Maris. The figure was wearing a cloak and hood covering his face along with a scarf covering his mouth. He saw she was out cold and he aimed his blaster at her.

"It would be so easy to kill you, one less Jedi to worry about," The figure said aiming his blaster at Maris, "But killing you would alert my target and for some reason my employer said not to kill you." The figure dragged Maris's body away from the elevator and found a room where to keep her in. The figure locked the door and soon hid again this time aiming his blaster which is set to stun near the elevator door. So once his target comes down he'll capture her.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

"I can't believe it Barriss it's been too long how are you?" I asked so happy to see my best friend.

"I'm fine, I'm dead but I'm fine. It's good to see you again though Ahsoka and I'm glad to see you're still alive," Barriss said happy that her friend is alive.

"Thanks Barriss, I have Ichiro and his family to thank for that," I said mentioning Ichiro and his family.

"I know Ahsoka and I know you are in a relationship with Ichiro," Barriss said as she told her friend she knows about Ichiro and Ahsoka.

"Oh you know…did Master Skywalker tell you or..." I stopped since I didn't know how exactly to ask Barriss if Anakin knew since when I went to the future my master knew about me and Ichiro. But I wasn't sure if here in the past he does know or not yet.

Barriss smiled and knew what her friend was trying to ask her, "Ahsoka he does know and so does all the Jedi that passed away. And yes Ahsoka you are a Jedi knight."

"They know? Good so I guess when they knighted be in the future is still counts then, right?" I asked.

"Yes, don't worry too much about it Ahsoka and don't worry I'm sure the Kento, Mallie, Kota, and Drallig will believe your story,"

"Great…wait you're okay with this Barriss?" I said realizing Barriss wasn't giving me a lecture about breaking the rules.

"I was at first, but then I saw how Ichiro defended you and how you came back from the dark side. We're proud of you Ahsoka and you proved to us all that falling in love doesn't lead one down the dark side path," Barriss said proud of her friend and happy she found happiness.

"Thank you Barriss, I'm glad you and the others are okay with me with Ichiro…listen there is something else Ichiro proposed to me and well I was wondering if my master and the others are…"

"They're okay with it Ahsoka and we will be there when you get married," Barriss said with a sad tone at the end.

I noticed the sad tone in Barriss's voice and I knew she would have wanted to be there when I got married. In truth so did I, I wanted her, my masters, and everyone I cared about to be there when I got married, "I'm glad you guys will be there and Barriss I'm sorry I couldn't help save any of you."

"It's okay Ahsoka, it wasn't your fault and just do me one favour. Be safe and stay alive,"

"I will Barriss and say hi to Master Skywalker for me,"

"Oh and one more thing tell Ichiro if he treats you badly he will have to deal with me. Just because I'm a spirit of the force doesn't mean I can't hurt him,"

I smiled and knew Barriss was looking out for me. I know Ichiro would never hurt me and for his sakes he better hope he doesn't make Barriss mad, "I will, goodbye Barriss and thank you."

"Goodbye Ahsoka and may the Force be with you."

Once Barriss disappeared I got up and smiled. I was happy that everyone I knew we're okay with me marrying Ichiro and not being mad that I couldn't save them. I went towards the elevator and decided to meet up with the others. Now that I took care of my business I decided to spend the rest of my vacation time with my friends. The elevator door opened and I got inside then headed down. The elevator doors opened and I stepped out of the elevator. But as soon as I stepped out I noticed Maris wasn't around and I sensed something was wrong. Before I knew it I felt something hit me and then everything went dark.

_(Normal pov)_

The figure stepped out and quickly ran towards the unconscious Jedi. He placed force cuffs on her wrists to keep her from using the force and took away her lightsabers. After that he lifted her on his right shoulder. Once he did that he pressed something that activated his jet boots. He flew through the Jedi temple till he existed out of the temple and towards his ship.

_(Arella's pov)_

My mom and I were in the library as I showed her some of the different topics the Jedi archives had. As I explained to her how to read the archives I sensed something was wrong. I looked to my mom who sensed it too, "Mom it's Ahsoka."

"I know, find Maris and contact the others," My mom as she took off flying, while I went looking for Maris.

_(Normal pov)_

Rachel flew out of the Jedi temple and closed her eyes to try and sense where Ahsoka was. She felt Ahsoka's energy. It wasn't too far and she could tell Ahsoka was still alive. Rachel flew towards where Ahsoka was.

The figure made it to his ship and handed the unconscious Togruta Jedi to one of his assassin droids. Before he could go inside one of his droids pointed to a figure flying towards them. _Damn I thought I had more time. _The figure said as he turned to his droids, "Kill her!" The droids opened fire while the figure got inside the ship and began to activate it.

Rachel saw the ship, but before she could stop the ship she was shot in the arm. Rachel saw there were droids shooting at her. Rachel blocked the blasters creating a shield. The droids continued blasting while the ship was getting ready for take-off. Rachel saw this and knew she had to stop the ship. She was hurt, but she wasn't going to lose her friend, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Rachel's dark energy engulfed the droids and Rachel shattered them. Once she took care of the droids she took off after the ship which was taking off. Rachel used her powers to create a dark claw that grabbed the ship. Rachel began to pull the ship down. However, Rachel didn't noticed that the figure activated the ship's defence system that shocked Rachel who lost her grip on the ship. Rachel began to fall towards the ground as the last thing she saw was the ship disappearing, _Ahsoka…I'm sorry._

Inside the ship the figure checked his monitors and saw that no one was following him. He removed his scarf and removed his hood revealing him to be Cad Bane. Bane put on his hat and punched in the coordinates to the rendezvous point. Bane went to the back where he had the Jedi cuffed and in a holding cell. _Looks like you're boyfriend isn't here to save you this time little Jedi. _Bane thought to himself as he began to laugh that he was victorious over the Jedi and her friends.

**Chapter three is over and don't worry I didn't kill Raven. Also hope you like how Bane escaped. He is lucky he didn't alert the other women otherwise it would end bad for him. What will Ahsoka's faith be? Will the others find her in time? Well your answers will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Thank you General Herbison for assisting me with the chapter and editing the chapter. I appreciate it man and also thanks to those who left reviews on the chapter. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Just nothing negative please. Take care and see you all next time bye.**

**Jason- Well I hope everyone liked the chapter especially with Barriss and Ahsoka**

**Z- Not bad, I liked how Bane caught Ahsoka and knocked out Maris and Raven. Impressive though he better hope Raven and the other don't find him.**

**Jason- There's hoping and well you will have to wait till next week to find out.**

**Z- I can't wait next week and I'm looking forward to the new episode the clone wars.**

**Jason- Yep I'm looking forward to it especially the new ones coming out this spring.**

**Z- The return of Darth Maul…oh man we should include him into the story too.**

**Jason- Up to the General, time to go everyone take care and see ya.**

**Z- Bye**


	4. The search for Ahsoka

**Chapter four is here and I'm looking forward to writing this chapter, especially what I plan to reveal. All right so last time Rachel aka Raven went to save her friend Ahsoka who got kidnapped by yes Cad Bane. Rachel however was shot down by Bane who escaped with Ahsoka. Now Bane takes Ahsoka towards the coordinates where he is to meet the woman who hired him to kidnap Ahsoka. Will Ahsoka's friends come to her aid in time or will it be too late by then.**

**Okay now then I don't own anything of the DC or Star Wars universe. Just my oc characters except for General Herbison's characters Katalia, Katalina, Prototype, and any other that might appear in the story. Speaking of the General Herbison, I almost forgot thank you my friend for helping me with the story and for editing the chapter. Now then it's time to begin with the chapter enjoy everyone.**

**The search for Ahsoka**

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

My head hurt. I didn't know why, but it hurt a lot. I also felt like I was on the floor, a cold metal floor. I opened my eyes and everything was a little blurry. Once I got my sight back I saw I was in a cell. I saw the force field in front of me and I saw there were cuffs on my wrists. I would use the force, but I recognized the cuffs as the same cuffs one uses to keep force sensitive people from using the force.

I sat up and looked around. I was alone in the room and I could feel I was on a ship. Then everything came back to me. I was walking out of the elevator when something hit me knocking me out. I couldn't believe someone got the jump on me and I didn't even know it. I was too focused on what happened in the council chamber that I didn't sense someone waiting for me down in the elevator. So far this day has not gone as well as I thought it would have gone.

**This sucks, I'm a Jedi Knight and once again I let myself get kidnapped. I really got to learn to keep myself from getting into these situations.** I thought to myself mad that I let myself get captured again. I soon calmed down to assess the situation. I'm sure the others will try to find me. I checked to see where my things were and I saw my titan's communicator, lightsabers, and the necklace Marrissa gave me was gone. I sighed and knew whoever kidnapped me would have taken those things, but I knew I would get them back.

But then I remembered something. I tried to remove my right glove, but it got stuck so I used my left fingers to feel my right hand fingers to see if it's there. I sighed in relief when I felt my engagement ring was still there. If I had lost it to this sleemo I would have been very mad. **I wonder who kidnapped me. Aurra? Hmmmm I don't think so, she could have snuck into the temple true, but I doubt she would want to cross me especially if she saw how strong my friends are. So maybe it was…ah crap wait I think I know who did this.**

Soon my questions were answered as I saw who kidnapped me come into the room. The figure wore a long hat, coat, he was a duro, and he had two tubes on both sides of his cheeks, "Hello little Jedi how are you?"

"Cad Bane, I should have guessed you were the one who captured me. How's the cheek?" I asked with a smirk on my face remembering how Ichiro punched Bane last time we met.

"Much better no thanks to your boyfriend. A shame he wasn't at the temple, because if he was I would have made him pay," Bane said snarling remembering how he got embarrassed by the boy.

"Can't blame him really, you tried to capture me to sell me to Jabba the Hutt," I then remembered the bounty Jabba placed on me, "Let me guess you're selling me to Jabba?"

"Oh believe me I wish, but I got paid by someone else who wants you, and believe me the one who hired me will soon make me a very rich bounty hunter," Bane said smiling thinking of how much he was going to get to deliver one Jedi.

"Well don't get too happy Bane, because once I get out of here I'll finish what Ichiro started and that's break your freaking jaw," I said as I got up.

"Oh really not without this you won't," Bane held up my two lightsabers and then held up my communicator, "Oh and what's this I take it it's a little communicator you use to talk to your friends?" Bane put one of my sabers away then threw my communicator up then sliced it in half with my other lightsaber, "Whoops I guess your friends won't be coming to your aid soon."

I growled a little and stared at the broken communicator. Then I stared back at Bane glaring at him, "Who says I need my friends to get out of here and trust me Bane I've learned a lot since the last time we met. You don't want to cross me."

Bane had a confident smirk on his face as he activated something, which caused the cuffs to shock me. I screamed a little as the cuffs caused me to fall on my knees, "If you had gotten stronger then you wouldn't have been so easy to capture child," Bane soon pressed the button again stopping the cuffs from shocking Ahsoka, "Now then my employer asked me not to harm you before you arrive so be a good little Jedi and don't do anything," Bane walked towards the door, but stopped as the doors opened, "One more thing, before we arrive I'll be filling your little cell with a knockout gas so you don't try anything when I let you out. Do try to behave when I get back child." Bane soon left leaving me alone.

Soon the pain went away and once I could tell Bane was gone I sat down crossing my legs. I decided to meditate and wait to escape. I could get out of here easily thanks to Isamu and Hikari who taught me some things. But I thought why leave? When I can find out who hired Bane to kidnap me. That way once I do find out I'll break free and get out. Of course that's depending on how long the gas knocks me out. I just hope it's before this guy paid Bane does something to me.

_Coruscant (Hikari's pov)_

We looked everywhere for Rachel. When Arella contacted us that someone kidnapped Ahsoka, we took off looking for her. We then saw Rachel being shot down by a ship, which we guessed was the one that took Ahsoka. I could have taken down the ship, but I knew if I did Ahsoka would have gotten hurt. We looked around where Rachel could have landed, but there was no sign of her. I was worried, but I couldn't show my worrying for the sakes of the girls. Especially Arella who was worried her mom was seriously hurt and that she might blame herself if her mom was hurt.

Arella contacted me telling me she found Maris inside a room unconscious. Whoever kidnapped Ahsoka took out Maris, but didn't kill her meaning Ahsoka was the real target. He also made sure not to harm Ahsoka knowing we would sense something was wrong. I hope once we find Rachel we would go find this bastard. So that I can kick his ass for hurting my sister-in-law, Maris, and my nephew's girlfriend, of course we had to find Rachel first. Then we would go after the bastard and hopefully find Ahsoka as well.

"Mom, Laura and I found Rachel," I took out my communicator and heard from my daughter that she found Rachel.

"Where are you?"

"We're at downtown, Laura went to the highest building and shot off a flare. Do you see it?" I looked around and saw a red X flare.

"I see it I'll be there in a sec," I put my communicator away and got across the city quickly. I arrived and saw Mikazuki holding Rachel, while Laura was making sure they didn't run into trouble, "How bad is it?"

"She got shot in the arm and she landed badly. Can you save her mom?" Mikazuki asked worried about her aunt Rachel.

I nodded and began healing Rachel using my power, "Did you contact Arella?"

"Yes, Maris and her are checking the security footage to get an I.D. on the guy…mom do you think Ahsoka is?" Mikazuki was now worried for Ahsoka. She cared about her, Ahsoka is her friend and doesn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"She'll be fine, your uncle and I taught Ahsoka in case she gets into these situations. Don't worry she'll be fine," I said knowing Ahsoka would be safe.

"I hope so," Mikazuki said hoping her friend was okay.

I finished healing and saw Rachel's eyes were opening. She was still hurt, but at least she was alive, "Welcome back Rachel, you feel better?"

"I'll feel better once I kick the bastard who shot me," Rachel slowly got up as I helped her to her feet, "Ahsoka…did you guys save her?"

Our expressions turned to sad knowing we didn't get to Ahsoka in time, "I'm sorry Rachel, we didn't know what was going on till it was too late."

Rachel sighed and knew it wasn't their fault. She blamed herself for not being able to save Ahsoka and for letting herself get taken out. She failed Ahsoka and she failed Ichiro when she promised him she would watch out for Ahsoka, "It's not your fault Hikari, it's mine. I should have done more to save Ahsoka."

"Rachel this wasn't your fault either, none of us could have saw this coming. But don't worry we'll save Ahsoka and bring her back safely," I said knowing we would get Ahsoka back no matter what.

"Thanks Hikari," Rachel said thanking her sister-in-law.

"Great well if you two are done with your happy moment we need to get going to get Ahsoka back," Laura said reminding the two women they are wasting time.

"She's right, we could try to track Ahsoka down through her communicator. But this guy might have destroyed it by now if he found it," Mikazuki said knowing this guy might have destroyed Ahsoka's communicator.

"Then we'll find someone who might know who took her and where this guy might be taking Ahsoka," Rachel said knowing they would have to find another way to find Ahsoka.

"Girls head back to the Jedi temple, while we go speak to some people who might know where this guy took Ahsoka," I said telling the girls to return to the temple.

"You sure mom?" Mikazuki asked.

"I'm sure now go," I said as the girls nodded and took off.

"Soooo where do we start then?" Rachel asked unsure where they should begin.

"Well Maris did mention a Jedi Master was working somewhere right?" I said mentioning the Jedi Master Maris spoke of.

"Yeah," Rachel said unsure where Hikari was going with this till she remembered where the Jedi Master was going, "Wait maybe he knows who took her."

"If not him then maybe his informant let's go," I said as Rachel and I took off to look for the Jedi master and hopefully get the info we need to find Ahsoka.

_Outer rim (Normal pov)_

Bane soon arrived to the coordinates where the woman who hired him told him to go. Bane flew his ship in the outer rim where the coordinates took him towards an asteroid belt. Bane saw a space station in the middle of the thousands of rocks surrounding it. Bane carefully flew his ship into the hanger bay of the space station. Bane noticed how the station looked old and it looks like it hasn't been used in a long time.

Bane made his way towards where he kept the Jedi. He had activated the sleeping gas knocking the Jedi out. Once he grabbed her he made his way down the ship's ramp where he saw the hooded woman with two droids, "I see you succeeded on your mission. Well done Bane."

"Well I did run into the Jedi's little friends, but I took care of one of them. Blew her right out of the sky," Bane said proud that he killed one of the Jedi's friends.

"Purple hair, pale skin, and was wearing some blue clothing?" the woman asked.

"That's the one, why you know her?" Bane asked curious if the woman knew the woman he killed.

The woman had a big smirk on her face glad that Bane killed Raven, "Her husband killed my father, her son took the woman he loves, and they ruined my father's wedding. So yes I do know her."

"Well she won't be a bother to you anymore. By the way the money," Bane demanded as the hooded woman motioned to the droid to hand Bane the briefcase filled with money. Bane took the briefcase and checked it. He smiled and was satisfied with what he got.

"The Jedi Bane," the hooded woman said as Bane nodded and handed the Jedi to the hooded woman's droids, "Thank you…also I got another job for you. Once I'm done with her of course."

"What do you need?" Bane asked wondering what his next job is.

"I'll tell you later, right now why not rest and relax while I deal with the Jedi," the hooded woman said as Bane agreed to the hospitalities of the hooded woman and followed her inside.

The hooded woman stared at Ahsoka who was still unconscious and smirked. **Soon father you will have the bride you deserve and everyone will soon pay.**

_Coruscant (Rachel's pov)_

Hikari and I went to the Jedi temple and grabbed some cloaks then headed down to the underworld of Coruscant where criminals go. Maris told us Cin Drallig was speaking with some of his informants about some missing Jedi and about some slavery going on in the outer rim. I didn't like going down here, one is because if we run into trouble we might have to fight back and we could lose the information we need to find Ahsoka. And the other is that I was concern none of the criminals would know about Cad Bane.

Arella and Maris told us they saw the footage and Maris saw the man who took Ahsoka. It was a bounty hunter called Cad Bane. Arella told us she met Bane on Tatooine when he tried to take Ahsoka and Maris told us about how Bane snuck into the Jedi temple then stole an important artifact from the temple. He was good I'll give him that, but he made the mistake in kidnapping our friend and trying to kill me. We were going to make sure this guy pays for what he did.

Hikari and I entered in many different bars. Many of which had no clue on where Bane is hiding and many didn't like him. We tried looking for this Jedi guy, but we had no luck in finding him. This was becoming a problem and I was really hoping to find the info we need to find Ahsoka. We soon came across a bar and I couldn't sense the Jedi was inside. I figure though he is suppressing the force to keep himself hidden.

"Come on Rachel let's go inside and see if we can find that Jedi," Hikari said suggesting them to go inside the bar.

"I don't Hikari shouldn't we try contacting Maris to get a hold on this Cin Drallig guy?" I didn't want to go into the bar since I know Hikari probably would cause some trouble.

"Relax, look Maris showed us who the guy looks like. If he's not in there then we'll go back and ask her to contact him or another Jedi," Hikari said who wanted to see if the Jedi was in the bar or not.

"Fine let's go inside then," We went inside the bar where we saw the same kinds of people that we have seen in the bars back home. Except these were aliens and these guys were either pirates, slavers, bounty hunters, merchants, you get the idea.

Hikari went off to look for the Jedi, while I decide to check out the bartender to see if he knows anything about Bane, "Hey," I approached the bartender who was human and was cleaning one of the glass cups.

The Bartender looked at me weird and he responded rudely, "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for someone," I said ignoring how this guy was talking to me.

"Yeah who?" The guy asked not even looking at me.

"Cad Bane, heard of him?" The bartender almost dropped the glass cup when I mentioned Bane's name. He looked at me and I could sense he was nervous.

"Uh no, I don't know anything about him," His tone changed meaning he knew Bane and I could probably tell Bane came around here from time to time.

"Don't lie to me, if you know where he is you will tell me now or else," I said in a threatening tone not wanting to waste time on playing these games.

"O-or what?" The man said as I could tell he was reaching for his blaster till there was some commotion coming from behind us.

I looked over and saw Hikari beating up some of the men who were attacking her. Hikari threw many around and many of the men were getting thrown out of the building, towards the wall, or up the ceiling. I groaned since I knew this was going to happen. Once it was over Hikari saw me and saw how annoyed I looked.

"Hey one of them touched me and then they came at me. It was self-defense," Hikari said defending what she did.

I rubbed my forehead knowing this is what I really wanted to avoid. I then heard a small thud next to me. I looked over and didn't notice there was a woman wearing a cloak and hood next to me, "I hear you're looking for Cad Bane."

I was suspicious of this woman and wondered who she was. But she knew something about Bane and I thought might as well hear what she has to say, "Yeah know him?"

"We worked together on some jobs including the last one where we were supposed to kill Markoneous. Failed and I ended up in jail before I was set free," The woman said as she continued drinking, "But we did run into each other from time to time. Why are you looking for him?"

"That's none of your business do you know where he is?" I asked demanding to know where Bane was.

"I may know where he is, for a price of course," The woman said, but as she set her glass down I used my powers and destroyed the glass, "Okay okay sheesh I heard Bane was hired for a job. A job that involves capturing some people and selling them to a group called the Zygerrians."

"Zygerrians?" Hikari asked as she sat next to the woman.

"They live on the planet called Zygerria and they are one of the few species in the galaxy that have made one of the most successful slave empires in the galaxy," the woman said as she told Rachel and Hikari about the Zygerrians.

I noticed Hikari tightening her fists. She hated slavery and anyone who still practices it. She didn't like how she found out people were sold like they were property and were treated horribly. What's worse is that they even sell children taking them away from their parents and selling them for people to use as sex slaves or to do labour work. I didn't like it either and hearing there was slavery in this universe was just horrible.

"The Jedi however ended their reign, but because of Markoneous there are rumours that the queen of the Zygerrians has decided to rebuild their slave empire. They plan to do this by enslaving the same species they used long ago including Twi'leks and Togrutas, at least those who survived the genocide of the Forever Empire."

"Wait a minute our friend she is a Togruta, does this mean Bane could have sold our friend where the Zygerrians are?" Hikari asked worried now that Ahsoka would be sold as a slave.

"Possibly, if I were you I would go and stop them before she is sold to someone like the Hutts who have been known to have many slaves in their possession," The woman said.

Something didn't feel right about all of this. Why would this woman tell us about where Bane is or where he took our friend? If he really took her to where this woman said he took her, "Who are you?"

"What? Rachel come on let's go get Ahsoka," Hikari said trying to get Rachel to come with them.

"How do we know this woman is telling the truth? How do we know she isn't helping Bane?" I said suspicious on who this woman is.

The woman didn't say anything. She kept her drank her drink then turned to Rachel, "Don't believe me, I don't care really. All I know is that your friend is probably getting sold and is going to be broken by the time you get to her."

I snarled and I knew she was lying about something. But so far we had nothing on where Ahsoka is and if she was being sold then we need to get to her soon, "Come on Hikari let's go," I said as Hikari and I left the bar.

Once the woman saw that the women left she activated her communicator, "They are taking off to the Zygerrian planet just like you told me to send them."

"Excellent work, that will keep them busy and by the time they do find their friend she will be dead," said the woman responding to the hooded woman, "You did a fine job Aurra Sing, well done."

The woman removed her hood and revealed herself to be Aurra Sing, "Whatever just make sure I get paid."

"Of course the money has been transferred to your account, good day," the transmission was cut off and Aurra smiled as she drank some more.

_Space Station (Normal pov)_

"Excellent" the hooded woman smiled maliciously at Ahsoka, who was chained against the wall, "Soon your new family will suffer for the crimes they committed against me and my father."

She reached up and lowered her hood, long lack hair hung across her face like curtains. Her face was pale and her eyes were bloodshot. Casting the robe aside revealed a young woman wearing only a rag across her chest and a loincloth. The rest of her skin was covered in blue symbols.

"I call upon the goddess Sekhmeth" she sat down in a meditate position, "I call upon the power of my grandfather Lucius the Immortal. The power of the Son within me united with my own power shall break down the gates of the mind and release the trapped soul."

Two rings of fire ignited around her, one purple, the other black.

"Sekhmet para sutera" she chanted in her native tongue, "Giadorn fierakem drokias resadas"

Ahsoka's body glowed an eerie green. Black smoke surrounded her, forming around her. Then it moved away from her, retaining the shape.

"Grofiate!" the witch shrieked.

The smoke vanished; leaving behind a perfectly identical body to the one it was shaped around.

An exact copy of Ahsoka.

"Now, I shall dig into your mind and see what can serve my father best." The witch opened a mental link into Ahsoka's head. She passed thoughts, memories, fears, pizza, until she came to a mental barrier. Behind it she could sense great evil.

"_That's it"_ she smirked, before using the combined power she wielded to shatter the wall.

A spirit was waiting for her.

"_I am free at last"_ Ahsoka's evil side laughed.

"_And I have a perfect body for you, Morticia"_ the witch smirked.

Morticia's eyes narrowed, _"And who are you?"_

As they were pulled from Ahsoka's mind the witch answered.

"_I am Marrissa."_

As she opened her eyes Marrissa glanced at the duplicate body. It was breathing and she could sense a great evil within it.

"Morticia's soul in Ahsoka's clone" she grinned, "I am too good."

Once Marrissa got what she wanted she opened the door and in came Bane, "You finished?"

"Yes," Marrissa motioned the droids to grab Ahsoka and drag her back to Bane's ship, "Take her and sell her to some people I know who would love to have the Jedi to play with."

"The Zygerrians or the Hutts?" Bane asked wondering which ones Marrissa meant.

"No, another group who have been looking for a Jedi to play with, especially one who is young like her," Marrissa had an evil smirk on her face, "Sell her to the Trandoshans. They'll be expecting you Bane, now get going."

"Of course," Bane smiled sadistically knowing the Trandoshans have a habit of kidnapping young Jedi to hunt down. Selling the Jedi to them to be hunted down will be something he would enjoy a lot.

Once Bane left Marrissa walked over towards the cloned body of Ahsoka and knew it was time to introduce to her father his new bride.

_Jedi temple (Hikari's pov)_

"The Zygerrians, are you sure?" Maris asked. When Rachel and I came back we told her about where Ahsoka could be and Maris seemed surprise to hear that the Zygerrians may have Ahsoka.

"Yeah, wow much do you know about them?" I asked wondering how much more do we need to know about the Zygerrians.

"Only that they were a problem the Jedi order had to deal with and that they have been slowly getting power. But we assumed it wouldn't happen for another few years," Maris said still surprise to hear that the Zygerrian's were getting power, "But then again hanks to the Forever Empire wiping out almost all the Jedi. I can see why they are now trying to restore their empire."

"We need to get to Zygerria and find Ahsoka before they sell her off," Mikazuki said knowing we had to get to Ahsoka soon before she is gone.

"I don't know if I should let you guys go off alone. Please wait till Master Cin Drallig or the other Jedi council return to help you guys," Maris said not wanting to risk the women getting hurt on this mission.

"Our friend is in trouble, we don't have time to wait, besides we can take care of ourselves," Laura said knowing they can handle anything that gets in their way.

"She's right, give us a ship and the coordinates to the planet. We'll take care of the rest," Rachel said.

"Fine, just be careful the Zygerrians are not ones to mess with and they will enslave you if given the chance," Maris said warning us.

"Please I would like to see those assholes try to enslave me," I said daring anyone to try and enslave me.

"Very well follow me," Maris said as we followed her to the hanger bay, "I hope you know what you're doing. I should come with you just in case you need my help."

"We'll be fine, but thanks anyways and thank you for doing this," Arella said thanking Maris for helping us.

"It's what we Jedi do, just be safe and may the force be with you all," Maris said wishing us luck.

**Ahsoka we're coming just hang on.** I thought to myself hoping Ahsoka will be okay.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I soon began to open my eyes and I saw that I was no longer on board Bane's ship. I knew that because I was now in a cage. I looked around and saw I was alone. There were other cages, but they were all empty. I don't know where I was and who Bane sold me off to, till I heard a hissing noise. I looked up and saw a Trandoshan looking down on me. He was smirking at me and hissed.

**A great so Bane sold me to these guys, just perfect.** I thought to myself hating Bane even more for selling me to these guys.

_(Normal pov)_

The Trandoshan who was staring at Ahsoka left the room and entered the cockpit where his father. The leader of the Trandoshans Garnac had just finished paying Cad Bane before he took off on his ship, "I can't wait to hunt this Jedi down father."

"You'll get your chance my son Dar. It has been some time since we've hunted down a Jedi and if this Marrissa woman is right then this hunt will be worth it," Garnac said to his son Dar who was looking forward to killing his first Jedi. He looked out into the Wasskah moon where he and his people hunted down many different species.

When the Forever Empire came around it caused many of his species to be killed and they lost many of the creatures they used to hunt. Including the Jedi, who were worth the hunt. They didn't hunt down Jedi Knights or Masters since they were too strong for them to deal with. But hunting down younglings and padawans was better. They soon entered the planet where they approached an island.

"Let's give the Jedi a head start, for tomorrow my son we will begin the hunt," Garnac said as they arrived to the beach of the island. Garnac motioned one of his men to release the Jedi onto the island so they can give her a head start before hunting her down tomorrow.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I wondered what was going on till I felt the floor below me opened. I fell through landing on some soft sand. I saw I was near a beach and saw the ship hovering over me. The ship then began to open fire on me. I dodged the blasters and ran into the jungle where they still fired at me. I didn't know where I was going, but I did know one thing I had to get away. At least until I could come up with a plan and figure out what was going on.

I ran as far as I could till I stopped when I couldn't hear or sense anyone following me. I looked around and saw I was alone. I sat down and tried to catch my breath trying to figure out what was going on. **Okay Ahsoka, Bane sold you to the Trandoshans and now they are hunting you down. I thought to myself hating that I was being hunted down. Well just another normal day I guess. I wonder how I'm going to back home.**

Just then I sensed something. I could sense three people who were strong with the force. I didn't recognize who these people were, but whoever they were I needed to be on my guard. Soon I was approached by three figures, "Who are you? Show yourself."

The first to come out of the shadows was a male Cerean who looked like he was 14, the next was a green skin Twi'lek who was around the same age as the Cerean male, and the final third figure was a human girl who had black hair, brown eyes, and she appeared to be 15. They approached me and I could sense they were indeed strong with the force meaning they were force sensitive.

"Who are you?" I asked again wondering who these kids were.

The female girl approached me and introduced her friends and herself, "This is Jinx, this is O-Mar, and I am Kalifa. Who are you and are you a Jedi?"

"Yes my name is Ahsoka Tano and I am a Jedi Knight," I said introducing myself to Kalifa and her friends.

"It is nice to meet you Ahsoka, but we have to go it's not safe here," Kalifa said knowing the dangers of being out at night.

"Oh okay well then let's go," I said as Kalifa and the others led me into the jungle. I didn't know why, but these three I could trust them and my gut is telling me that I am meant to be here. I am meant to be here and save them.

**That's the end of the chapter and yes Ahsoka is now on the same planet where Kalifa, O-Mar, and Jinx are on. But don't worry things will be different than from the episode. Especially since Ahsoka has gotten stronger and her friends will help her soon, also yes Marrissa is back along with Morticia. Thank you General Herbison for the ideas and for editing the chapter.**

**Now then please leave some reviews on the chapter and tell me what you thought of it. As long as it's nothing negative. Time for me to go bye and take care everyone.**

**Jason- Not bad right?**

**Ahsoka- Not bad except why am I always getting kidnapped?**

**Jason- I don't know, but don't worry little Ahsoka you'll get out of this.**

**Ahsoka- I hope so I'm getting sick and tired of being in these situations.**

**Jason- Hey life is not fair and think of this as a test. You're first test as a Jedi Knight.**

**Ahsoka- I guess you're right.**

**Jason- Of course, goodbye and take care everyone.**

**Ahsoka- Bye and take care of yourself, and may the force be with you all.**


	5. Surviving

**Jason- The fifth chapter is here and I hope everyone liked the last one.**

**Ahsoka- I didn't, I knew I should have escaped from Bane when I had the chance.**

**Jason- If you did that then you wouldn't have met the three missing Jedi younglings.**

**Ahsoka- Wait they're missing younglings?**

**Ronin- Probably should have waited to tell her that dude.**

**Jason- Right sorry…anyways I want to thank General Herbison for editing the chapter and I know he isn't going to like this chapter especially what happens.**

**Ahsoka- What else are you hiding?**

**Jason- You'll find out, now then time for the disclaimer, I don't own anything of Star Wars or the DC universe. Just my oc characters except for General Herbison's oc characters.**

**Ronin- You all know which ones.**

**Ahsoka- Start the story so I know what happens to me.**

**Jason- Fine, begin the story then enjoy.**

**Surviving**

_Wasskah (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was running through the jungle, running behind three young force sensitive teenagers. All three of different species, O-Mar a Cerean, Jinx a Twi'lek, and Kalifa a human. What I found strange was that Kalifa had a part of her hair braided like what a Jedi padawan would have. I was starting to think these kids were Jedi, but I decided to wait till we arrived to their hideout. As we ran through the jungle I took my time to examine the area. It was a dense jungle, which gave a lot of areas for hiding. There were no signs of other life besides the kids anywhere so I guess hunting for food is not an option. And I could sense there were more than one Trandoshans to deal with. There were many, I thank Isamu and Hikari for teaching me to sense spiritual energy. Now I will need to use all the skills I learned in the Jedi order and on earth if I'm going to survive, and help keep these three kids to survive.

We soon arrived to their hideout, which I have to admit wasn't a bad hideout. The inside was big and the outside made it look normal. Plus it looked like a good place to hide out from the Trandoshans. I saw O-Mar getting the fire going, Jinx sitting crossed leg staring at me, and Kalifa sitting on her knees staring at me too. Wow this feels…weird.

I thought to myself as I waited for them to say something. Finally one of them spoke, it was Jinx, "Are you really a Jedi Knight?"

I could tell by his tone he didn't think I was a Jedi Knight, "Yes I am why?"

"It's just we've never met a Jedi Knight who was young," O-Mar said as he got a fire going.

"Well let's just say a lot of things changed since you guys were in the Jedi temple," I saw many of them seemed surprise since they didn't say they were from the Jedi temple, "It's okay I know you guys were from the Jedi temple."

"Wow, impressive and well were one of these changes in the Jedi temple involved the death of many Jedi and people in the galaxy?" Kalifa asked.

I knew what Kalifa was talking about. She is referring to the genocide that Markoneous caused, which resulted in the death of not only all the Jedi, but almost every nonhuman species in the galaxy. They must have been here before the incident and must have sensed it going on here. I sighed and nodded. Many of their expressions turned to sadness for the loss of the Jedi.

"I guess that's why no one came to find out," O-Mar said sad that they weren't getting saved because the Jedi were killed.

"I doubt the Jedi would have found us," Jinx said doubting the Jedi would have found them.

"Jinx enough you don't know that," Kalifa said to Jinx. Kalifa then turned her attention to Ahsoka, "I'm sorry about that Ahsoka, we've been stuck here on this planet for who knows how long and we were hoping someone would have come to save us. But know we see why no one came."

"I'm sorry guys and believe me if I knew you were here then I would have come to help," I said feeling bad that the Jedi nor I knew these kids were here.

"Well you're here now so that's good enough for us," Kalifa said smiling a little that someone came.

"Well I'll do more than that I'm going to help get you guys out of here," I said, I expected some of them to be overjoyed that they were getting off the planet. But then I saw many of them seemed surprise by what I said, "What?"

They looked at each other and the two boys nodded to Kalifa who stood up, "It's just Ahsoka, many have tried to get off this planet and escape. But many failed, some were even Jedi Knights. They all failed and well when we sensed what happened to the Jedi we sort of gave up trying to escape. Now we only try to survive on this planet."

"You're kidding?" I couldn't believe they had given up trying to escape.

"No we're not, many like you have tried to escape, but they all ended the same way as all the others. They ended up getting killed," Jinx said explaining that they weren't kidding.

"Well I won't get killed, trust me and if help you guys off this rock then I'm sure my friends will come help us," I said remembering Rachel and the others would be looking for me.

"Your friends?" O-Mar asked confused by what Ahsoka said.

"Oh right well it's a long story, one I'll tell you later but yes my friends are coming and they'll get us off this planet," I said knowing the others would get us off this rock.

"How do you know your friends didn't leave you here Ahsoka? For all you know they probably left you," Jinx said as his attitude was getting on my nerves.

"They won't leave me, they're my friends and they'll come find us you'll see," I said as I saw Kalifa yawn a bit. She was tired they all were.

"We'll talk more on this tomorrow Ahsoka, for now let's get some rest we'll need it for tomorrow," Kalifa said as the others nodded and decided to get some sleep.

I decided to stay awake for a little while longer to think. I really did hope the others would find us soon. But for now until then I'm going to have to help keep these kids alive and make sure nothing happens until then. I took my right glove off and saw my engagement ring. I was glad I still have it and I know the others would come for us soon. I'll be back home soon Ichiro. Until then I'm going to need to keep these guys alive as long as I can, which means I'll have to use all my skills I learned on earth in order to survive and help them survive too. I put my glove back on my hand and decided to get some sleep for tomorrow.

_Zygerria (Hikari's pov)_

We were on board a transport ship Maris gave us and were soon arriving to the Zygerria planet, home of the Zygerrian slavers, who to me were the scum of the universe. Maris had also given us all the info on the Zygerrians, which Arella and Laura were reading. Rachel and I saw the planet where many different ships were heading towards the planet. Probably all coming to buy some slaves or were selling slaves.

Maris also warned us about how the Zygerrians might try to capture us and sell us as slaves. For the sake of the girls we told them we would go on ahead to find Ahsoka. Maris told us to go to the queen who would know anything about a Jedi being sold to her. Of course Rachel told me not to cause any problems otherwise it would end badly for Ahsoka. We soon entered the planet's atmosphere and landed on one of the landing ports.

"All right listen up stay here and don't do anything, we'll be back soon," Rachel said as she put her hood up covering her face.

"Mom we can help, please let us come with you," Arella said wanting to help her mom.

"Arella no, for now stay here and try to see if you can sense Ahsoka is here," Rachel said who didn't want to risk her daughter getting hurt.

"Mika do the same thing see if you can find Ahsoka on this planet," I said to Mikazuki who nodded.

"We'll be back, stay out of trouble," Rachel sad as we left the ship and walked towards the palace.

We passed by many different vendors who were selling food, pets, or slaves. Many of which were young women. I hated passing by these actions without doing anything about it. I felt Rachel's hand on my shoulder telling me to not do anything. I know she hates this as much as I do, but she knew they were here to get Ahsoka and not cause a problem. We approached the palace where we saw several Zygerrian guards wearing armour and helmets covering their faces stopped us.

"Halt who are you?" One of the guards said as he took something from his belt.

"We're here to speak with the queen you will take us to her," Rachel said in a calm tone.

"I don't think so, you tell me what you want and we'll give the message to the queen," The guard then examines Rachel and me, "Or perhaps we can find another way to resolve this."

The guy walked up to me and tried to stroke my cheek. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it wrapping my arm around his neck and I had his arm behind his back. The other guards took out their staffs and revealed them to be electrical whips. "We are going to see the queen and if you guys want to get in our way then we'll be happy to kick your asses now before we make our way to the queen."

Rachel didn't want this to turn into a fight. But she knew they didn't have a choice and thought this was probably one way to get to the queen. She then noticed a small droid hovering near them and it approached one of the guards. It spoke in a language to the guard who growled at us before deactivating his whip, "The queen wishes to speak with them," Rachel turned to Hikari motioning her to release the guard. Hikari released the guard who was rubbing his arm, "Follow us."

We followed the guard who led us towards the palace where we will speak with the queen. Rachel leaned forward and whispered into my ears, "Don't do that again."

I leaned forward and whispered to Rachel, "Hey he tried to touch me. I'm not letting that pervert touch me. Besides it got us an audience with the queen."

"Whatever just don't do anything and let me do all the talking," I nodded and promised not to do anything dumb.

We soon entered the throne room where we met the Zygerrian queen. She had red hair, light skin, and yellow eyes. We removed our hoods and revealed ourselves to the queen who had a sly smile on her face, "Welcome, my name is Queen Miraj Scintel, ruler of Zygerria. May I ask who are you two?"

"My name is Rachel Roth Ishida. This is my sister-in-law Hikari Ishida Stone," Rachel said as she told the queen her and Hikari's name.

"Are you two Jedi?" The queen asked as she approached us and grabbed a drink from her slave who was passing out drinks.

"No we're not, but we are looking for a Jedi. We heard she was being sold here to you by a bounty hunter named Cad Bane," Rachel said as she told the queen why we were here.

"Cad Bane?" The queen seemed surprised to hear Bane's name, "I've heard about him, but no one not even I has seen him around here."

"You sure? The Jedi's name is Ahsoka Tano and she is a Togruta," Rachel said describing Ahsoka, while also sensing if the queen was lying or not.

"I'm sure, we despise the Jedi and would want to have one as a slave to show the Jedi can be broken," The queen said as Rachel used her powers to sense if the queen was lying or not. So far she was telling the truth, "But unfortunately thanks to the Forever Empire we will never get that chance now."

I knew the queen was telling the truth, which sucked I really thought she had Ahsoka. If she did I would take great pleasure in taking down her slave empire. But I guess that's for another time. I looked over and saw the Twi'lek slave holding a knife underneath the tray. I could see she was going to try and kill the queen. As much as I wanted her dead, I couldn't let her get killed by the guards. I motioned Rachel to the Twi'lek and she knew what I wanted her to do.

"Is there anything else?" The queen asked with her back turned on us. I walked over near the queen allowing Rachel to make her move.

"Actually yes I have a question why is it the Forever Empire didn't come here to your planet?" I asked as Rachel moved towards the Twi'lek.

Rachel grabbed the slave's wrist and whispered to her, "I know you want to kill her, but not this way trust me." The Twi'lek seemed surprised at first, but soon nodded putting the knife away.

"The Forever Empire's legions didn't try to destroy us because they doubtless knew it would be a long and costly fight, so they decided to leave us alone. Of course we despise the Forever Empire for killing many of our future slaves," I tighten my fists and the queen saw my reaction, "You don't seem to agree with our way do you, Hikari?"

"Slavery where I'm from is banned. It was inhumane and how the slaves were treated was horrible. So no I don't agree with your way of life which is enslaving people," I said disagreeing with the queen and her people's way of enslaving people.

"You see it as enslaving, but we're actually saving these people. Many of them lost their homes during the war and or lost everything thanks to the Forever Empire. We offered them a second chance in life," The queen said as the slave Twi'lek glared at her.

"You mean give them a chance to become a slave, to lose all their freedom, to force children to do whatever you tell them to do, to ruin their childhood, and to do whatever you tell them to do or they will be punished severely right?" I said knowing this was the reason that I hated slavery.

"There are some consequences for these slaves, but they would not suffer so badly if they just listen," The queen said as she finished her drink. The Twi'lek slave walked over and grabbed the cup before leaving, "Now then if there isn't anything else you may leave. Be fortunate I'm letting you two go."

I wanted to kick her ass right here right now, but Rachel stopped me, "We'll leave, but know this Queen Miraj you're the lucky one. Because if I wasn't around my sister-in-law would make you regret those words."

The queen didn't seem worried and ignored the threat Rachel made as the women soon left her throne room. Her advisor soon approached her and spoke, "My lady do you want us to keep an eye on them?"

"Yes, make sure they leave and if they cause any trouble take care of them," The queen said as her advisor bowed his head before going to inform the guards of what they needed to do.

_Wasskah (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was sleeping on the ground, which was a little better than sleeping on a metal cold floor when I felt someone shaking my shoulder, "Ahsoka we need to go. We can't stay in one place during the day," Kalifa said as she told me we had to go.

I looked up to see the sun was shining in meaning it was morning. I agreed with Kalifa and got up knowing that these Trandoshans would look for places where we could hide out for the night. I followed Kalifa and the others as we looked for some water and food. I could tell Kalifa was the leader of the trio. I could also sense she was the strongest of the three. She was strong with the force, but I sense her hatred and anger towards the Trandoshans. From the looks of things she has been here the longest.

As we continued hiding the others asked me many questions about what happened to the Jedi order and what I had been doing since the order fell. They were sad to hear many of the great Jedi they knew were dead including Master Yoda. I told them how I survived, how I met Ichiro, his sisters, how we traveled the galaxy meeting some new enemies, and how I went to a new universe. They had trouble believing it since they never thought there was a universe that has no Jedi or Sith, and that there are superpower heroes that protect their universe. I had a hard time believing it too till I saw their power in action.

I didn't tell them about me and Ichiro since I'm sure they would ask why didn't love turn me to the dark side and wasn't I breaking the rules of the order. I did tell them though the Jedi order was being rebuild with the survivors and I told them that once I got them off this planet I can get them back to the Jedi. I did of course told them I could do that since I was a Jedi Knight and I was sure the new council would love to have them return to the order. But in order to do that I needed to get them all off this planet.

Of course Kalifa and the others were still not convinced I could get them off this planet. They told me how many tried, even some older Jedi, but many of them failed. They had given up hope of escaping. Well I wasn't going to let them stay here. I was getting them out, but the only problem was how was I going to do that?

My original plan was to sneak on board the Trandoshans ship, but that plan went out the window since I'm sure there would be too many Trandoshans for me to deal with. Especially if the younglings weren't going to help me out, my other plan was to take the same transport ship I was taken on, but I had no clue when they would bring it again, and the third plan was to wait for Rachel and the others to find me. The last one sounded good, but for now I'll try with my fourth plan and that's getting these guys to fight back.

We hid in some of the trees as we saw some Trandoshans pass us by, but they soon moved on, "They must be looking for you," O-Mar said whispering, "They didn't drop off anyone else and they don't hunt us down as much as they used to before.

Great so they are _**all**_ looking for me that's just great. I thought to myself finding this to be annoying. I find it annoying because they're all going to be looking for me to kill me and hang me up their wall. Well I wasn't going to let them do that to me. We waited a few more minutes till we knew it was clear before moving out.

We continued hiding out waiting till we knew we could go back to the hideout for the night, "So Ahsoka what is it like you know living in that universe?" O-Mar asked curious to learn more about earth and about the universe I stayed in.

"Well there are some people that are nice and there are some that commit crimes. The cities are like Coruscant except not so futuristic. The food there is good especially one that is my favorite, pizza," I said explaining to O-Mar about my time on earth.

"Pizza?" Jinx asked confused since he didn't know what Pizza is.

"Oh it's really good and who knows once we get off this rock I'll make some for you guys. I learned a lot on earth," I said proud of what I learned on earth.

"That's if we ever get out of here Ahsoka…do you really think you can get us out of here?" Kalifa asked, she didn't know why, but she was starting to believe Ahsoka can get them home.

"Yes I can, we just need to work together and come up with a plan on how to get off this rock," I said knowing we can get out of here if we stick together.

"Okay so what do we do then?" Jinx asked.

"For now let's look for where the Trandoshan's ship is and the transport ship they use to bring in the victims. Once we find out then we'll target one of the two ships and use it to escape," I said as I explained the plan.

"I say we go for the transport ship. I don't think there is many of them to deal with," Kalifa said remembering there wasn't many Trandoshans on the ship when she first came to the planet.

"Good, let's get going then. I want to see how good you guys are with the force. Do you know where we might be able to test your skills out without getting shot?" I asked as the three younglings looked at each other and all nodded a few minutes later.

"Yes follow us," Kalifa said as she led us through the jungle towards where we'll do our training.

_Zygerria (Rachel's pov)_

Hikari and I walked out of the palace and headed back to the ship. Along the way Hikari was giving me the silent treatment. She was mad that we weren't going to do anything about the Zygerrians and their slave empire. I explained to her I didn't like it, but there wasn't anything we could do. I mean I know we could take on the Zygerrians and free the slaves, but it would cause us to lose time on looking for Ahsoka. I didn't like it, but this wasn't our problem this was the Jedi's problem. If they defeated the Zygerrians once, they can do it again.

"Hikari come on look I'm sorry for doing this, but you know we can't waste time with these slavers. We need to look for Ahsoka, thanks to that hooded woman we lost valuable time by coming here," I said trying to get Hikari to talk to me and stop acting immaturely.

"Look at these people Rachel," Hikari finally spoke and I looked over towards where she was pointing. I saw a group of green and blue skin women that Arella told me were Twi'leks being sold. Many of which were young, "Don't tell me that doesn't want to make you help them? Hell Isamu helped a bunch of slaves escaped last time he was here."

"I know Hikari, I just want to find Ahsoka soon before she gets hurt and Ichiro…blames me for her getting hurt," I said since I promised Ichiro I would keep Ahsoka safe.

"I know Rachel, I know you said you would keep Ahsoka safe. But I'm sure Ahsoka and Ichiro wouldn't want us to turn a blind eye and see these crimes occur without us doing nothing right?" Hikari was right. The kids looked up to Isamu and me when they were growing up, if I turn my back on these people then my kids might be disappointed.

I then heard a small scream coming nearby. I looked over and saw a little green skin Twi'lek who was wearing rags and was being kicked by one of the guards, "You stupid brat you will learn to do what I say or else." The Zygerrian took out his whip and the little Twi'lek girl was scared. She backed away from the Zygerrian, but she didn't get far as another Zygerrian stopped her. The older Twi'leks wanted to help, but they knew if they did they would get punished. The little girl was crying and the Zygerrian had a sadistic smile on his face. He pulled the whip back as the Twi'lek girl curled up in a ball waiting for the whip to touch her skin. Before the Zygerrian pulled his whip forward I used my powers and stopped the whip.

"Leave her alone," I said in a dark tone.

"Stupid bitch don't get involved," The Zygerrian tried to pull his blaster, but I used my powers to grab him and threw him towards the guard behind the little Twi'lek. Both men were down and I ran towards the little Twi'lek. I saw her open her eyes just in time to see the guards were down. I picked her up and held her close, "It's okay you're safe now." I didn't know if she understood what I said at first, but then I felt her hugging me and cried. I didn't know why, but I smiled when she hugged me back. I guess my motherly instincts were kicking in.

This was short lived however as more guards appeared around us. They all took out their whips and blasters. It looked like we were getting involved after all, "Hikari, now you can kick their asses."

Hikari smiled and removed her cloak, "Finally," Hikari was wearing a no sleeved black shirt with blue jeans, and had on some fighting gloves. It looked like she knew this was going to end in a fight after all, "All right boys who wants some?"

The men turned to Hikari all laughing. That was their first and last mistake. Never, and I mean ever underestimate Hikari. Hikari closed her eyes and began to concentrate on her powers. One of the men approached Hikari with cuffs in one hand; "Now be a good girl and hold st-" Hikari punched the Zygerrian right on the nose sending him flying. The Zygerrians, merchants, and slaves were surprised by what just happened. All except for me and the little girl who had her head still on my chest. I guess she was still scared on what was happening.

Hikari got into a fighting stance and waited for the men to make their move, "Anyone else?"

"Get her," The Zygerrians attacked her, but in that moment Hikari used her speed to disappear and reappears behind all the men. The men didn't move or say anything. Then one of the men made a groaning sound before falling forward face first on the ground. Soon all the men did the same and they were all knocked out.

"What a shame I thought these guys would be tougher then this. Oh well what did I expect from a bunch of slaving scumbags," Hikari walked over to the Twi'lek slaves and removed their shock collar from their necks.

I saw the little girl had one too so I removed it. She used her hands to feel her neck and she smiled at me. She smiled and spoke to me, but in a language that I didn't understand. But I assumed it meant thank you, "You're welcome," I said as I walked over to the Twi'leks, "Listen there's a ship at the landing platform my sister-in-law will take you there. Stay there and we'll be back we're going to help the others."

"Thank you, we don't know who you are but thank you for freeing us," one of the older Twi'lek women said as she thanked us.

"No problem, by the way do you know where this child's parents are? I would like to give her back to her parents," I said as I motioned to the little girl in my arms. I then noticed a sad expression on the woman's face when I mentioned the girl's parents.

"She has no parents, she had an uncle but he died during the genocide. She was taken along with us and brought us here to be sold," the woman said as she told us about the girl.

"She..has no parents?" Hikari asked sadden to hear the girl had no family to take care of her.

"No, one of us might take her, but she didn't bond well with any of us," the woman said when she noticed how the little girl was hugging the woman who saved them closely, "That is the first time I've seen anyone she bonded with and the first time I saw her smile."

Hikari then came up with an idea, "Hey Rachel why don't you take the little girl?"

My eyes opened wide by what Hikari suggested, "What why?"

"Well why not? She likes you and like the woman said you're the first one since her uncle died that she has bonded with.

"I don't know Hikari. Can't any of you take her?" I asked the Twi'lek woman. As I asked I felt the little girl tucked on me. I looked down and saw her looking at me smiling and speaking to me in her language that I didn't understand.

"I don't know how to raise a child, none of us do. But it seems to me you do know how to raise a child right?" The woman said to me which was true.

I did know how to raise a child, but I wasn't sure if I could take her with me. We then heard some more guards coming towards us and they opened fire on us. I used my powers to create a barrier blocking their blasters, "Hikari take them back to the ship, then tell the girls to protect them. Oh and take the girl too," I said motioning to the girl in my arms.

Hikari nodded and grabbed the little girl who didn't want to leave my side, "It's okay she'll be all right trust her," Hikari said speaking to the little girl. The girl looked back at Rachel who used her other hand which was glowing to attack the guards.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" My barrier made small black projectile bullets towards the guards. Not enough to kill them, but knock them out or cause them to fall back, "Hikari go!"

_(Hikari's pov)_

I nodded and knew we had to go now. I would come back for Rachel, but for now the safety of the slaves and the little girl were my priority. I took the little girl who I saw was in awe at what she saw. The girl yelled out something to Rachel who continued fighting back against the Zygerrians. I ran with the other slaves behind me. I saw the same woman I talked to earlier running near me. I decided to ask her about what the little girl said to Rachel.

"Hey do you know what the little girl just said to my sister?"

"Yes, she said be careful…mommy," I was shocked that this girl called Rachel her mommy. I smiled and I couldn't wait to tell Rachel this. But then I remembered we never knew the girl's real name.

"And what is the girl's name?"

"Oh it's Numa" The woman said telling me the little girl's name.

Numa huh? I smiled thinking on how great it would be to have this little girl as her niece. Rachel I really hope you take this girl, because if you don't I'll have to persuade you till you do.

**Chapter five is done and yes I brought in Numa into the story. If many of you don't know who Numa is, she is the Twi'lek that helped the clones on Ryloth. The one the two clones helped find and she helped the Republic find the missing Twi'leks. I brought her on board and I hope everyone who has read my stories of the teen reaper will enjoy what our lady friends Hikari and Rachel do to the Zygerrians.**

**Now then please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Just nothing negative please. Also thanks to Wolf2 and StarWarsGirls10 for the reviews. I hope you also enjoyed this chapter. ****Also happy birthday to my good friend Rex'sgirl. I hope you have a good birthday and this is my gift to you, enjoy****.Take care and goodbye everyone.**

**Jason- Okay well I hope everyone likes this chapter especially what will happen next.**

**Ahsoka- Glad I finally kicked some ass and I can't wait for Rachel and Hikari to destroy the Zygerrians slave trade.**

**Jason- Yes it will be one many will enjoy reading.**

**Ronin- I think General Herbison had an issue with this idea.**

**Ahsoka- I heard and he can go to hell.**

**Jason- Ahsoka.**

**Ahsoka- I mean it, he killed my friends, ruined my galaxy, created so many dangerous people including one insane clone that wanted me as his pet, and hurt my friends.**

**Jason- Then you probably don't want to read the Angel's empire story series.**

**Ahsoka- Why?**

**Jason- Just saying…anyways time for me to go bye everyone and take care. Also happy birthday Rex'sgirl**

**Ronin- See ya and happy birthday kid.**

**Ahsoka- Happy birthday Rex'sgirl. **


	6. Fall of the slave empire

**Jason- Welcome back and yes I brought in Numa in the last chapter. The little Twi'lek girl the clones Waxer and Boil met in season one is in the story.**

**Hikari- I wanted to adopt Numa.**

**Jason- I didn't say Rachel would get Numa just yet. She still needs to decide if she should or not.**

**Hikari- I guess, oh well at least I'm going to kick some Zygerrian ass.**

**Jason- Just don't overdo it okay?**

**Hikari- Don't ruin this for me I'm going to kick their asses and if General Herbison complains about it then I will go see him and kick his ass.**

**Jason- He wants to be a lawyer so I wouldn't recommend it.**

**Hikari- Eh I'll just say he touched me inappropriately.**

**Jason- I doubt you'll win, oh well let's begin with the story.**

**Hikari- Jason doesn't own anything of Star Wars or the DC universe just his OC characters like me. He doesn't also own General Herbison's characters, which you know who they are.**

**Jason- Time to begin with the end of the slave empire and the resume mission on searching for our missing Jedi Knight, enjoy everyone.**

**Fall of the slave empire**

_Zygerria (Arella's pov)_

I was outside the ship with Mikazuki and Laura who was in her Red-X uniform. My mom contacted me telling me to get ready for a fight. We figure something bad happened and that we would be under attack. My mom said aunt Hikari would be here with some people and that we needed to keep them safe. I didn't know who these people would be, but I assume they were slaves.

We saw aunt Hikari running towards us, carrying a little girl. Behind here were many different colored skinned Twi'leks. Laura and Mikazuki led them all to the ship, while aunt Hikari ran up to me and handed me the little girl, "Take her and keep the people safe till we're done. Laura you and Mikazuki go free as much of the slaves as you can. I'm going to go take care of all the guards."

"Wait aunt Hikari where's my mom?" I asked noticing my mom wasn't around.

"She's off to meet with the queen. Stay here and keep everyone, including Numa."

"Who's Numa?" I asked confused on who is Numa.

My aunt pointed to the little green skinned Twi'lek who looked at me and smiled, "Take care of her after all she's going to be your new little sister."

My aunt took off before I could ask what she said. I looked at the little girl and I set her down. She looked at me and talked to me. I learned how to speak Twi'lek since I got here so I understood what she was saying to me.

"_Sister?_" She asked me.

I sighed and responded in her language, "_Sister,_" she smiled and hugged me. Why did I just say that?

_Meanwhile (Rachel's pov)_

I had passed by many of the guards and used my powers to phase through them. I soon arrived at the palace where I saw many of the guards opening fire at me. I flew over them as they missed shooting at me. I flew over the palace and phased through it.

I entered the palace and kept hidden as I saw many of the guards heading to the throne room to keep the queen safe. I knew if I got to the queen I could get her to give up her slave empire. If she refused then we'll have to make sure her empire is weakened enough for the Jedi to deal with later. As I stayed hidden I couldn't help but kept thinking about the little Twi'lek girl I saved and how she became attached to me.

I could sense she was happy and she trusted me. I didn't understand why she trusted me so fast. She just met me and she didn't bond well with the other women. So why me? Why did she bond with me? I asked myself that question wondering why she bonded with me.

"Because she saw her future and you were in her future," I looked over and saw someone I didn't expect to see.

It was the same man I met in the future. He wore a shining white robe and his face was covered by a black mask, "Guardian."

_Wasskah (Ahsoka's pov) _

It was nightfall and I was on night watch duty keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble. The others were sleeping after a long day of training. Kalifa led us near the outskirts of the jungle where it was near large trees and several large rocks that would keep any enemy from seeing us. Kalifa also told me that the Trandoshans hunt in the jungle and rarely pass by this area so it would be a perfect place for us to train.

I decided to see how strong they were in the force. I had them lift small boulder first and then tested their stamina. I went up against each one and I saw how their fighting styles were. Jinx was aggressive and that's good, but he got too aggressive and it caused him to make many mistakes. O-Mar was quick, but he still needed some help in his fighting style. Kalifa was the best of the two and she did well, but her anger got the best of her.

I calmed her down and remembered the teachings my master gave me about my anger. It was a good thing I paid attention to some of the things he said. Even though at times he did things that were against what he told me, which was fun for me since I got to lecture him at times too. After I finished talking to her I saw she calmed down. I guess she took my advice to heart. Once we finished we headed back to the hideout. We ran across some Trandoshans, but we hid from them before they could find us. After that we got back to the hideout, ate, and went to sleep.

I looked out into the jungle and up at the moon which was full. I sighed before taking off my glove and saw the ring Ichiro gave me. I miss him and I wish I was home with him. I wish I was home with the others. We would be hanging out having some fun, kicking bad guy asses, and enjoying a movie. Now I know the only way to get back to the others is to get off this rock by defeating the Trandoshans and getting the others off too…alive.

"Ahsoka are you okay?" I turned over and saw Kalifa was awake as she approached me, "You should get some sleep."

"I'm fine Kalifa, I just couldn't sleep," I lied looking out into the jungle, "And you?"

"Me neither," Kalifa then noticed something on Ahsoka's ungloved finger. It was a ring, a diamond ring, "Ahsoka what's that?"

I looked down and realized I didn't put my glove back on and Kalifa saw the ring, "It's nothing it's just a gift my friend gave me."

"That looks expensive, your friend must care about you a lot," Kalifa said amazed that a friend of Ahsoka got her a nice beautiful expensive looking ring.

"Yeah he did," I said knowing Ichiro does care about me a lot, just like I care about him a lot too.

Kalifa could sense Ahsoka was hiding something and could sense she cared about the guy who gave her that ring. Wait a minute, she did mention something about a guy named Ichiro and how he helped give her a second chance in life. Does that mean he gave her that ring? The more Kalifa thought about this, the more she realized what she has been sensing from Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, tell me this is the guy who gave you the ring someone you…love?" Kalifa asked.

I turned to Kalifa surprised to that she asked me that question. She either figured out I loved Ichiro or she wasn't sure. I was going to lie to her, but I could see Kalifa was trying to sense I was lying or not. I decided there was no use in lying to her since she might figure it out sooner or later, "Okay Kalifa…yes the man who gave me this ring he loves me and yes I love him too. It's an engagement ring."

Kalifa was shocked that Ahsoka not only was in love, she was engaged with another man, and she broke one of the codes of the Jedi order. And that's forming attachments for someone, "I can't believe it Ahsoka, so you broke the code?"

"Yes, but before you lecture me about the whole 'falling in love will lead you down the dark side path' let me stop you there. It was love that saved me from the darkness," I said explaining myself to Kalifa.

"What do you mean?" Kalifa said as she was confused, she didn't know what Ahsoka meant,

I decided it was best to tell Kalifa the truth and hope that she will believe me, "See while on Mortis the son turned me evil and he used me to try to kill my friends. But Ichiro saved me. He brought me back from the darkness and saved my life. He helped give me a second chance in life and it's our love that has formed a bond between the two of us."

"Really? So the code was wrong then?" Kalifa asked surprised that the code was wrong.

"In a way it is wrong, the council saw it as well and they made me into a Jedi Knight," I said remembering how Master Skywalker, Kenobi, Plo Koon, Yoda, and my best friend Barriss were okay with my love with Ichiro. And how the masters made me into a Jedi Knight, I then turned to Kalifa and made her a promise, "I made myself a promise that I would get off this rock and get back home. I also promised myself I would get you and your friends off this rock too."

Kalifa smiled and could sense how Ahsoka meant every word she said, "I believe you Ahsoka and I trust you'll free us all."

I nodded and turned back to the moon, "Get some rest Kalifa, because tomorrow we move out." Kalifa nodded and went back to sleep.

_Zygerria (Hikari's pov)_

I ran around the city taking out as many Zygerrians as I could and freeing many slaves. I was in my soul reaper form, while my body which had my Ginkongan (substitute soul pill) took the slaves back to the ship. The Zygerrians couldn't see me because I was in my spirit form so they couldn't see any spirits. They did however open fire on where their men were being taken out.

I took down some more of the guards and found some more slaves who were down in a deep pit. I jumped down into the pit and grabbed some of the slaves then brought them back up. Many were panicking since they didn't know what grabbed them. Luckily my substitute soul came by with my body and calmed them down.

"All right get these people out of here now got it?" I asked my substitute soul as I blocked the blasters from some of the Zygerrians who were flying on some strange creatures.

"Yes ma'am," My substitute soul said smiling and saluting at me although many of the slaves didn't know who she was talking to. Once she led them away from the fighting I flew up towards the creatures who knew I was there.

"Easy you stupid beast," one of the guards said trying to calm the creatures down. I petted both of them which seemed to calm them, "Good now let's make sure those slaves don't escape or the queen will-" Before they could finish I cut their saddle and then caused the creatures to fly off causing the guards to fall off them. I grabbed them and threw them into the pit.

"There we go now let's move on to the rest of the guards," I took off towards the coliseum.

_The Palace (Rachel's pov)_

"What are you doing here Guardian?" I asked.

"I came here to help you," he explained in his usual calm, emotionless manner.

"Great, well at the moment I don't need any help I got this taken care of," I said confidently.

"In this matter I know you and your sister can handle the situation. I was referring to you looking for Ahsoka. I know where she is," Guardian said, knowing the women didn't need help taking down the Zygerrians.

"You do? Where is she?" I asked him grabbing him by both his arms tightly.

"First, ease up a bit," I released his arms, "Secondly she is on a planet that belong to the Trandoshans, it's called Wasskah. Shouldn't take you long to get there, depending of course on how long you stay here," the whole palace soon shook meaning Hikari was probably almost done damaging the Zygerrian's businesses, "From the sounds of things not long."

"Well we'll need to get another ship to borrow since depending on how many slaves there are this could take a while," I said realizing that if we take the slaves on our ship it would take us a long time to get them to their home worlds.

"Not to worry I'll take them home, just do me one favour. Don't harm the queen, I know you Rachel. I know you can find a different way to settle this with the queen without resorting to violence with her," Guardian saw a guard being thrown through the wall, "I wish your sister in law would solve problems without doing this."

"Well I doubt talking to these men will get them to stop…but maybe your right. Talking to another woman might stop them," I said realizing that Guardian was right, "Thank you for doing this."

"It's no problem now go," I took off towards the queen's chamber so I could get her to stop her slavery.

_(Normal pov)_

Queen Miraj Scintel watched from her balcony as she saw all her hard work to rebuild her slave empire was being taken apart. She growled and cursed herself for not taking care of those women earlier. Her guards were trying to take out the women, but were having no success against them. They even claimed they couldn't see who was attacking them and her palace guards couldn't find the other woman who disappeared when she flew over them.

Who are these women and how could they possess powers that I've never seen or heard of before. The queen thought to herself since she never heard of anyone flying, being invisible, taking out an army of armed guards, and using some dark magic. She knew the Jedi were strong, but from what she could tell these women were stronger than any Jedi or possibly any Sith.

The queen's doors were forced opened and her guards were taken out. The queen looked behind her and saw the pale skin woman Rachel entering her chamber, "You," the queen said in a dark tone as she glared at Rachel, "How dare you come here on my planet and destroy all that I worked hard to build."

"I didn't want to fight you, but what I saw your men doing. Hurting an innocent child and torturing her. That is something I will not stand by and let happen."

"That child should be grateful to be here. I bet back home she had no one to care for her and no place to stay thanks to the Forever Empire. Because of me these people have a new life and all they have to do is what we tell them to do," the queen said who didn't seem to see any harm in what she is doing.

"I'm sick of you using the Forever Empire as an excuse for your actions. I'm sure many lost their homes and loved ones because of the empire. But I doubt any would want to live the rest of their lives as slaves," Rachel was mad that the queen is using what the Forever Empire did to get away with her actions, "What rights do you have to enslave these people?"

"It's the way things are around here. The superior race dominates the weaker race. It's how things have been in this galaxy, but thanks to those Jedi my people lost their power here and-"

"Yeah yeah I heard it all before, but it doesn't have to be like this. I'll tell my sister-in-law to stop if you stop this whole slavery thing," Rachel said trying to convince the queen to stop her slave empire.

"I will not submit to someone like you, you should be submitting to me," The queen refused to surrender and she grabbed her whip.

"I don't want to hurt you," Rachel said as she approached the queen, "Just give up you can't win, you lost."

"No my dear you have lost," the queen activated her whip and lashed it out on Rachel. Rachel blocked the whip from hitting her face with her arm. But the whip electrocuted Rachel who yelled out in pain. Rachel fell to her knees as the queen continued electrocuting her. But Rachel refused to stay down. She tried to get back on her feet, but soon two more guards came in and whipped Rachel, electrocuting her too, "Now what was that you were saying my dear? Something about me submitting and giving up my empire, right?"

Rachel glared at the queen, but was losing strength and consciousness, "It's over my dear you lost and I-" But then an arm wrapped around the queen's arm and a blade to her neck.

"Let her go now or else," it was the Twi'lek slave woman that was going to kill the queen earlier till Rachel stopped her.

"How dare you, what do you think you're doing?" the queen said mad that her own servant has turned against her.

"Something that I've wanted to do for a long time, now release her or else," the Twi'lek said towards the guards.

"No need for that," the two guards were hit from behind and knocked out. Rachel looked over panting and in pain as she saw Hikari coming into the room, "Hey sis wow you don't look so good."

"What…took…you…so…long?" Rachel asked still in pain.

"Sorry I thought you could handle things here without my help," Hikari walked over and helped her sister-in-law up, "Sheesh sis you must be losing your touch."

"Shut up, Guardian told me to try a different method in stopping the queen," Rachel said as she was able to stand on her feet. They soon turned to the queen who tried not to move much since she could feel the cold blade on her neck. Rachel and Hikari approached the queen who knew she has no more moves to use to win against the women, "Now then it looks like you have two choices, either surrender or we let the Twi'lek kill you. Now I'm sure you don't want your people to know your death came at the hands of your own slave right?"

"Yeah, now that would be embarrassing," Hikari said agreeing with her sister.

The queen growled at the women knowing it would make her look bad if her people knew she was killed by her own slave. But it would also make her look bad if she gave in, "Tell you what if you surrender we'll make sure no one knows that you gave in. We'll make it look like you didn't surrender, but someone else who surrendered for you."

Hikari walked towards the door and was pulling on some rope. She pulled the rope where it was tied to the Zygerrian advisor for the queen, "I found out he was going to turn on you because he thinks he would do a better job as ruler."

The Zygerrian advisor tried to speak, but Hikari had duct tape his mouth, "What prove do you have that he is going to betray me?"

Rachel used her powers to peak into the Zygerrian's mind. Once she had what she needed, she walked over to the queen and showed her what her advisor was plotting. The queen saw some images of her advisor speaking with someone who was one of her loyal guards. They spoke about how the queen is weak and how they need a strong ruler who isn't a woman.

The queen turned to her advisor and had a murderous look on her face. Rachel and Hikari smiled knowing they succeeded in turning the queen against her own advisor, "So do we have a deal?" Rachel extended her hand waiting for the queen to shake it. Hikari motioned for the Twi'lek to free the queen who slowly, but soon, shook Rachel's hand sealing the deal.

_Wasskah (Ahsoka's pov)_

Kalifa and I woke up early as we decided to go look for the Trandoshan ship, while Jinx and O-Mar went to the beach to look for the transport ship. Kalifa and I were in the deep part of the jungle. Yesterday I sensed several spiritual energy, near this area so I knew the Trandoshan's ship must have been nearby.

"Ahsoka are you sure the ship is this way?" Kalifa asked as they kept their voices down and stayed close as they traveled through the jungle.

"I can sense they are this way," I said explaining that they are close. I explained to Kalifa and the others about spiritual energy and how I was taught how to sense for it when my connection with the force was weak on earth. Of course the others weren't convinced that I could actually sense spiritual energy.

"I just want to be sure Ahsoka, I don't want us running into the enemy just yet," Kalifa said.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing," I said as we arrived to where I sensed the source of the spiritual energy was. But when we arrived to where I figure the ship should be, there was nothing here, "That's strange I sense the spiritual energy is strong right here."

"Maybe we got off track," Kalifa thought thinking they weren't in the right area.

"No they should be here…unless," I looked up and I soon realized they weren't on the ground they were hovering over us. Kalifa saw what I was looking at and saw the ship was hovering over us.

"So all this time they've been hovering over us," Kalifa said surprised that the Trandoshans were all this time hovering over the jungle.

"Makes sense after all they don't want to risk their prey trying to take over their ship or allow it to get damaged," I said impress that the Trandoshans weren't as dumb as they looked, "All right now then let's get back to the others."

"Ahsoka wait look," I looked back up and saw the Trandoshans getting onboard their ships.

"Crap they're going hunting let's go!" I grabbed Kalifa and we took off running into the jungle. We ran through the jungle hoping the enemy wouldn't see us. But they did and came after us, "Damn it, Kalifa split up meet up at where we train when you lose them okay?"

Kalifa nodded and we soon separated as two of the ships separated too going after each one of us. I needed to end this soon so I could help Kalifa, because one of the Trandoshans who I remembered on board the transport ship is now the one after Kalifa.

_(Normal pov)_

Kalifa ran through the jungle as she saw the enemy flying towards her. She dodged and ducked many of the shots that were coming from her enemy. Kalifa knew she had to lose them, but she didn't know how. Though she had to try and hope that Ahsoka did the same as well.

"Hold her still," Dar the leader of the Trandoshan's son had his rifle out and aimed it at the Jedi. It wasn't the same Jedi he was after, but it was still one of the younglings they captured long ago. So it would have to do. The son got a locked on the Jedi and fired, but the ship hit a tree causing him to miss his shot only by a bit. The shot did however hit Kalifa in the arm causing her to fall towards the ground as she held her arm that was shot, "She's mine, keep it running," Dar said as he told his friend to keep the ship running while he kills the Jedi.

Kalifa got up despite her being in pain and tried to escape, but the Trandoshan shot another round missing her head. Kalifa turned around and saw the Trandoshan aiming his blaster at her. She knew she couldn't dodge it and if she did it might hit any parts of her body. Kalifa closed her eyes and waited for her end to come.

"Bye bye little Jedi," Dar aimed his blaster at Kalifa till someone appeared in front of the blaster and moved the rifle up just enough for the shot to miss Kalifa. Dar looked in front of him and saw it was the Togruta Jedi he wanted to kill, "Well I've been looking for you little Jedi. Glad to see you made it just in time for me to kill you."

"Believe me you ugly gecko the only one around here who will die is you if you don't leave," Ahsoka said threatening the Trandoshan and still had her hand on the rifle that she moved away from her and Kalifa.

Dar laughed at what the Jedi just said to him, "I'm afraid you're in no position to make any threats little…hey what the let go of my gun," Dar struggled to move his rifle towards the Jedi, but she had a tight grip on the blaster and with one hand had it away from her and her Jedi friend. Dar tried moving his rifle at the Jedi, but with little success. He even tried moving it with both his hands, but once again Ahsoka held on tightly and kept the rifle away from her and her friend, "Let ..go..of..my..rifle."

"Fine here you go," Ahsoka released the rifle causing the Trandoshan to fall forward and Ahsoka kicked him right in the face sending him across the jungle hitting a tree, "Well he wanted it and I let him have it."

Kalifa was shocked at what she just saw. Her friend appeared out of nowhere, blocked the blaster shot, even kept the Trandoshan from aiming his gun at either one of them, and Ahsoka just kicked the Trandoshan sending him towards a tree with one kick.

Dar got up and held his left cheek after getting kicked in the face. He stared at the Jedi who was smirking at him and was in a strange fighting position that he never saw before, "Damn you stupid Jedi," Dan looked up to try and call for some backup, "Hey a little help down here…hello?"

"Hey, you looking for your buddies?" Ahsoka asked the Trandoshan who refocused back on Ahsoka, "Yeah sorry to say they aren't joining you any time soon. Let's just say I took care of them before getting here."

"What? No way, there is no way one Jedi, especially one like you could have taken down three of us," Dar said in disbelief that one Jedi could have taken down three of his toughest friends.

"Well maybe not before, but thanks to some training I received from two of the strongest people I know. Well I got a lot strong and faster," Ahsoka said proud of how strong she had gotten thanks to her friends, "In fact I've become even stronger than any Jedi that I knew in the Jedi temple before Markoneous came."

"I really doubt that, you got a lucky shot that's it there won't be another miracle for you got it?" Dar said refusing to believe this Jedi was stronger than him.

"Well then why don't you try taking me down then…if you can," Ahsoka said as she held up her hand and motioned the Trandoshan to 'bring it'.

Dar charged at Ahsoka and threw the first punch towards her. But Ahsoka ducked the punch and punched Dar in the gut hard causing him to yell in pain and to lose his breathe. Ahsoka used her speed to grab his arm and jump over him. She then used her strength to flip Dar backwards. She threw on the ground, but Dar got up and tried kicking Ahsoka. Ahsoka however dodged the kick and backed away from Dar who kept trying to hit Ahsoka. Ahsoka kept dodging all of Dar's punches and soon he was getting tired. Ahsoka kicked him again sending him towards a tree, which cracked a bit. Dar got up slowly and hissed at the Jedi.

"Damn you child…how could you be so…fast and strong? It…doesn't make…sense," Dar couldn't believe at how strong the Jedi was and how she was beating him.

"I told you not to underestimate me, but you didn't listen. Now I'm going to say this one last time, give up now or else," Ahsoka said threatening the Trandoshan to surrender. The Trandoshan looked over and spotted his rifle blaster, but so did Ahsoka, "Don't try it."

The Trandoshan went for the rifle, but Ahsoka force pushed him back causing the tree to fall on top of him crushing him. Ahsoka was shocked that she just killed someone, but knew that wasn't her fault. Still for her it didn't feel right killing someone. She turned to Kalifa who was still shocked by what she saw. Ahsoka walked over and helped her friend up by grabbing onto her good shoulder and hoisting her up. Kalifa snapped back to reality and saw her friend who was glad she saved her friend in time.

"Come on let's get out of here before more come," Ahsoka said as she helped Kalifa jumped on the trees and they headed back to their hideout.

**That's the end of the chapter and yes Ahsoka kicked some ass. Isamu and Hikari taught her remember that and remember if any read the Teen Reaper series or the previous stories I wrote with General Herbison then you'll know what I mean. Not bad huh?**

**Now then please leave some reviews and tell me what you guys thought of the chapter. Just nothing negative please. Take care everyone and goodbye.**

**Jason- That's the end of the chapter and we're getting close with me bringing in a famous Star Wars character into the story.**

**Rachel- Who is it and why did I agree to take the girl?**

**Jason- Because she is cute and she needs someone to take care of her, and who better to do that then with a superpower heroine mom.**

**Hikari- She still needs to learn how to speak English though.**

**Jason- I'm sure you guys can manage and also I forgot to say thanks again to General Herbison for helping with the chapter.**

**Hikari- I read the Forever Empire stories. I don't like the General, but he is good in making great twists. You're okay in my book general.**

**Rachel- Not with me, his evil child tried to kill my son and harmed Ahsoka.**

**Jason- She has issues, I think General Herbison has a session with her let's watch.**

**In an office far, far away there was a teenage girl and her therapist.**

**General: So Marrissa, how are you?**

**Marrissa: Angry**

**General: (Take a note) I see, now why are you angry?**

**Marrissa: Because my father's empire is in ruins. As well as the fact that the ones responsible are still alive.**

**General: Indeed. (Takes a note) Now, onto another matter. Is there anything that makes you happy? I want you to think of something that makes you happy.**

**Marrissa: Ah, I feel so relaxed and peaceful.**

**General: Good, now, what did you think of?**

**Marrissa: Rachel being drowned, Ismau being incinerated, my treacherous siblings in chains, Ichiro having Black Widows stuck down his throat. Oh and Talon in her underwear.**

**General: Lieutenant Talon is under my orders to protect you. But I suppose since you two are in love that complicates things a bit.**

**Marrissa: Can we wrap this up? I have things to do, places to go.**

**General: Well, okay. You seem less insane than last week's session. (Shakes his head) oh who am I kidding.**

**Marrissa leaves**

**General: I have a feeling I'll be defending her in court someday. Please review readers.**

**Z- Someone has big issues bye everyone. Oh and happy Martin Luther King Jr day.**

**Jason- Take care everyone and indeed happy Martin Luther King Jr day.**


	7. Escape

**Jason- We are almost done with the story and this chapter will be the debut of a certain Star Wars legend.**

**Ronin- Who?**

**Jason- You'll find out later, what did you think of the last chapter?**

**Ronin- I like it especially how Ahsoka saved her friend.**

**Jason- That's right folks I didn't kill off Kalifa. I thought it would be nice to have Kalifa be spared and would still be alive.**

**Ronin- Sounds good, I'm interested in seeing how Ahsoka and the others will get out of this situation.**

**Jason- You'll find out soon enough, but first the disclaimer.**

**Ronin- Jason doesn't own anything of Star Wars or the DC universe, except for his OC characters. Minus General Herbison's characters, also thank you General for editing the chapter.**

**Jason- Yes thank you my friend, now time to begin with the chapter enjoy.**

**Escape**

_Wasskah (Ahsoka's pov)_

Kalifa and I hid in some bushes while I helped clean her wound. It's a good thing Barriss and Arella taught me a little about medical medicine. I ripped a bit of my shirt and I cleaned a bit of her wound so it wouldn't be infected. Once I finished cleaning it I wrapped the piece of my shirt around Kalifa's wound. I looked at Kalifa who I'm guessing is still surprised that I took down the Trandoshan without even trying.

I finished wrapping the cloth around Kalifa's wound and I checked to see if we were being followed, "Looks like it's all clear no signs of the Trandoshans anywhere."

Kalifa remained silent. She was still surprised that Ahsoka took down not one, but in her own words she took down three of them including the one who died. She knew Ahsoka learned a trick or two in the world she lived in, but she never thought she would have gotten so strong and fast enough to take down more than one Trandoshan without a scratch.

"Come on we should get going," I said as I went to grab Kalifa when we heard a loud yell. It was definitely a Trandoshan and it sounds like it found its buddies.

"I think I'll be able to move on my own Ahsoka," Kalifa said since she knows if Ahsoka help carry her than it would only slow them down.

"All right come on then," I said as I led Kalifa through the jungle while I kept a close attention on how far the enemy was. We were almost at the hideout when I sensed the enemy was catching up to us. I didn't know how they were catching up till I remembered something. Kalifa's blood, I didn't bind it before so they're tracking the blood.

Kalifa saw Ahsoka stopped and she wondered what caused her to stop, "Ahsoka what's wrong?"

"They're tracking us by your blood. We need to hide," I said knowing the Trandoshans could be tracking us right now. I knew if we continued running they would track us towards the hideout. I had one trick up my sleeve, but I hadn't mastered it well.

"Ahsoka they're coming," Kalifa said as she pointed at the Trandoshans coming closer.

"Shit, okay Kalifa here I'm going to try something Isamu taught me. Granted I hadn't mastered it yet, but it might get us away from the enemy," I explained to Kalifa what I was going to do.

"Well let's do it fast then, whatever it is you're going to do," Kalifa said as they could hear the Trandoshans approaching.

"I will kill you Jedi scum for murdering my son!" I assume that was the leader of the Trandoshans.

"Okay hold on then," I said as I grabbed Kalifa's arm and began to concentrate. I only hope this works.

_(Normal pov)_

The Trandoshan leader Garnac was soon approaching the Jedi who murdered his son. He could smell the Jedi and knew she wasn't going to get away. He looked ahead and saw some movements behind the tree, "There," he pointed behind the tree, "That's where they're hiding get around them."

The ship moved around the tree and Garnac had his rifle blaster out. He took aim and when they came around the tree they heard a loud 'whoosh' sound before they saw there was nothing there. Garnac tried to get the scent of the Jedi's blood again, but he got nothing. They looked around and couldn't find a trace of the Jedi anywhere, "Sir should we continue with the search?"

Garnac growled, he knew the Jedi was probably in hiding somewhere but he also knew it's wounded so the Jedi couldn't have gone far, "For now no we'll find that Jedi sooner or later. Let's head back to the ship and prepare to hunt the Jedi down first thing in the morning." Garnac ordered the others to return to the ship where they would plan out on their next move to find the Jedi that murdered his son.

Meanwhile near the hideout Ahsoka and Kalifa appeared out of nowhere but they landed on their backs. Kalifa got up rubbing her head while Ahsoka rubbed her back, "Well I did say I didn't master that right?"

"How did you do that Ahsoka?" Kalifa asked shocked that they made it all the way back to the hideout.

"Like I said I learned some tricks from my friends and it's kind of complicated," Ahsoka said knowing it would be hard to explain to Kalifa about everything.

"Well I think we have a right to know Ahsoka, please," Kalifa said asking Ahsoka to tell her and her friends everything.

"Okay, let's just wait for the others," Ahsoka said agreeing to tell Kalifa and her friends everything.

"Hey!" The girls looked up and saw O-Mar and Jinx were at the hideout already, "Tell us what?"

Ahsoka sighed and smiled, "I'll tell you guys in a bit, got anything to eat though I'm starving," Ahsoka said as Kalifa and her climb up to the hideout.

_Zygerria (Rachel's pov)_

Hikari and I headed back to the docking platform where we saw many different slaves waiting for us. Arella, Mikazuki, and Laura were calming the people down and there were many of the Zygerrian guards all tied up. The merchants were all tied up too except many didn't have any clothes except for their undergarments and their clothes were being used by a few of the slaves.

The girls saw us and ran towards us, "Mom, Aunt Hikari how did it go?" Arella asked.

"Oh we beat up every single Zygerrian and we managed to even defeat the queen. With some assistance," Hikari said as she pointed to the Twi'lek woman behind them who was once the queen's servant.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us. I don't know how we can repay you," the Twi'lek woman said to Hikari and me.

Before I could respond I felt someone hugging my lug. I looked down and saw it was the little Twi'lek girl who I saved earlier, "She was worried about you," I looked towards Arella who told me the girl was worried about me, "Numa was worried you wouldn't come back."

"Numa? That's her name?" I asked Arella who nodded.

"She cares about you, you're the first one person since her uncle died that cared about her. I remember a few tried to bond with her, but everytime they tried they disappeared," One of the male Twi'leks said.

"It's a darn shame. They were trying to break her spirit by taking everything away from her. Yet her will was strong and she refused to break, I've never seen a child have that much will power before," an elder Togruta said, "Most of my people or the Twi'leks people would have submitted, but she didn't, it's impressive."

I could sense she was indeed strong, it was interesting because Ichiro despite being young was strong as well. At least mentally, which was the reason Brotherblood couldn't turn or control him. I felt Hikari's put her hand on my shoulder and she smiled, "Maybe you should take her with you."

"What?" I said surprised by what Hikari suggested.

"Think about it, she has no one to care for her, and she seems to have taken a liking to you. If you ask me I would take her," Hikari suggested.

"Well I'm not asking you and we can't take her Hikari. She belongs here, surely someone could take her," I said towards the other Twi'leks who didn't say anything, "Anybody?" No one said a word, they obviously agreed with my sister-in-law, which I didn't like.

"Many of them know she wants to be with you and I think you know they're right," the elder Togruta said.

I sighed and knew that maybe they were right. Since the kids left I did feel a little sad I didn't get to spend more time with them. Maybe taking care of Numa might help. I lifted Numa and held her close. I felt her head resting on my shoulder and she yawned before going to sleep. She must have been very tired, can't say I could blame her.

"We should get going and find Ahsoka I know where she is," I said to the girls.

"Before we do that we need to head to the processing station the Zygerrians have. It's on a planet called Kadavo," Mikazuki said explaining they need to go to where they take the slaves to be processed.

"Some of my people from Kiros are on the planet. Please we must save them," the elder Togruta said.

I didn't want to waste any time going somewhere else, but I knew we couldn't let the Zygerrians make any more people suffer, "Fine, Hikari go with Mikazuki and Laura to Kadavo, while Arella and I go get Ahsoka."

"What about the people?" Laura asked.

"I know how to fly, we'll take everyone home. Go and help your friend," the Twi'lek woman servant said.

"All right, take care all of you and try to avoid being slaves again," Hikari said as her daughter and Laura followed her to one of the other ships nearby, while Rachel and Arella headed to the other one.

"Arella do you know how to fly a ship?" I asked realizing I don't know how to fly these kinds of ships.

"Shouldn't be too hard come on," Arella said as we got inside the ship.

I strapped Numa into her seat and I sat down next to her as Arella sat down in the pilot's chair. We'll be there soon Ahsoka, hold on. I thought to myself as we took off and headed to find our friend.

_Wasskah (Ahsoka's pov)_

It was night and I was out in the jungle with Jinx. I told O-Mar to stay behind with Kalifa, while Jinx and I went to find the transport ship, which would be arriving tonight to drop off more victims. Earlier I had told the others everything, about soul reapers, about Isamu and Hikari training me, teaching me some moves soul reapers use. Like the one I used to get Kalifa and I out safely, the flash step. It wasn't easy to use at first, but I got the hang of it. Of course I still needed work on how much energy I use into that technique.

After I finished explaining and finished answering their question we began going over what happened. I told them what happened with me and Kalifa, then the guys told us what happened with them. They found the beach where I landed and they saw some Trandoshans there securing the area for the drop off. Meaning they are bringing in more prey for them to hunt. Once they finished I decided that I should go and take the ship so that we can use to escape. However, the others wanted to come along too. But I knew Kalifa was still hurt so she would have to sit this one out. O-Mar volunteered to stay, which left Jinx to come with me despite him not liking the idea.

We soon arrived to the beach where we saw no one was around. I figure the men securing the area took off, I could tell why. I remember when they dropped me off they used their turrets to move me away from the ship. I realize they did that to keep anyone away from the ship and to lead everyone towards the jungle. I don't like them, but that is a smart move. Except they would only shoot what they can see on the ground, but if we appeared over them then they won't be able to shoot us in time.

"Okay Jinx here's the plan we jump towards the ship, once we land I'll go inside and take out their men. You keep the pilot distracted while I do this got it?" I asked Jinx who nodded knowing Ahsoka could probably handle herself against the Trandoshans. We soon saw the transport ship was making its way towards the beach. We backed away a little bit to get some speed and when we would use the force to push us a bit further towards the ship. Once it was in range we ran up the boulder and jumped onto the ship. I landed a bit farther than Jinx who by luck landed on the viewport of the pilot.

Jinx gave me the signal and I made my way inside the ship. I saw some Trandoshans were making their way out of the ship, when they saw me. They opened fire, but I used my speed to appear behind them and I used the force to push them all back towards the wall. I then used the force to pull out some parts of the wall and I launched it at the lizards. I then used the force to tighten the piece I threw on the men so they couldn't move.

I ran towards the cockpit where I saw Jinx wasn't there. I did see some blaster holes on the window, but I knew Jinx was alive, but was probably away from the window. I ducked when I sensed the pilot was behind me. He came swinging at me with his rifle blaster as he tried to hit me with it. I pushed him back with the force, but he didn't stay down. He opened fire at me but I dodge his blasts. Though, that was a mistake since it caused his blaster to hit the controls of the ship. This caused the ship to get damaged. I stumbled back towards the control and the Trandoshan charged at me. I ducked and I flipped him through the window causing him to fall.

Jinx reappeared and knew they couldn't use the ship, "Ahsoka we got to go."

"Not yet I need to free the prisoners," I said as I found the button that releases them. I pressed it and then got out before the ship crashed. Jinx and I were covered in dirt and my lekku was dirty. We looked over at the damaged ship and I cursed myself for letting it get destroyed.

"It's okay Ahsoka we'll find another way off this rock," Jinx said, "I have to admit I'm starting to believe you can get us out of here."

"Why now?" I asked surprised that Jinx was starting to trust me.

"Because, we've never come this close before. I now believe we can get out of here especially with you by our side," Jinx said who now believes in Ahsoka.

"Thanks," I said when we heard some noises coming from the ship. We ran towards the ship and I assumed it could be one of the prisoners the Trandoshans captured, "One of the prisoners must of made it."

We saw something moving and whatever it was it was making some loud roaring sounds, "What is that?"

I didn't know what it was until it made its way out of the shadows. I then saw what it was and I couldn't believe at what I was seeing, "It's a Wookie."

The Wookie stared at us and made a loud dry gurgling noise.

_Next Morning (Normal pov)_

The next morning Garnac and his men arrived to where they found the transport ship crashed. They went to check on the ship when it failed to report in. When they arrived they saw that the pilot was dead and the rest of the men were found injured, but alive. Garnac arrived later and was told of what happened from the survivors. They told him how the Togruta Jedi who Bane sold them got onboard the ship, took them all down, and caused the ship to crash.

Garnac couldn't believe that one Jedi child got passed his men and destroyed his transport ship. I will gut Bane for bringing me that child. Garnac growled cursing Bane for bringing the Jedi who wasn't a padawan like the woman told him. He would as soon as he deals with the Jedi and Bane, he would go after the woman as well.

"Sir we checked the cargo and it seems there was only one prisoner in the cages. It was the wookie we found on Kashyyyk," one of Garnac's men said explaining to his leader about the wookie.

"So the Jedi now have a Wookie helping them. Ha it doesn't matter, they will all die and the Jedi will pay for killing my son," Garnac said vowing vengeance on the Jedi one way or another.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

We were at the hideout talking to Chewbacca, which was the name of the Wookie we saved. I was still surprise there were some Wookies left still alive and this was the first time I was meeting a Wookie. Chewbacca told us that his people and him hid underground thanks to two Jedi masters who told them to hide when the droid army came to exterminate them. He told us that both Jedi helped them rebuild their home and some left to Coruscant to help rebuild it with the two Jedi.

Chewbacca then explained to us how he got captured. He told us he was out hunting when he was ambushed by some Trandoshans. They captured him and took him away from his home. I was glad we got to him in time before they went after him. We explained to Chewbacca who we were and I told him everything about me. That I was a Jedi, I part of the Jedi order till the Forever Empire came along, meeting Ichiro, living on earth, everything. That way I don't have to repeat everything about what I could do and where I've been.

"So Chewbacca does any of your people know you're here?" I asked Chewie if his people know where he was taken.

Chewbacca responded telling us his people don't know he is here or that he was taken. This wasn't good especially since I was hoping they did know where we were, "So no one knows where we are great," Jinx said disappointed that no one knows where they are.

"Hey my friends know I'm missing and I'm sure they will find me," I said confident that my friends would find us.

"When Ahsoka? It's been three days. Almost four since you've been captured where are they?" O-Mar asked, wondering why her friends haven't arrived.

"I don't know, but I know they'll find us," I said still believing that my friends will find us.

"Fat chance you stupid Jedi," we looked over at the Trandoshan who we captured earlier. When we escaped the transport ship we found that the pilot was still alive, but his legs got broken. We kept him around to that we could use him later, "You're friends are going to die, including you Jedi."

"Trust me my friends are someone you don't want to mess with. Including my new friends," I said glaring at the Trandoshan who was scared of me despite him not admitting it.

"So what do we do Ahsoka?" Kalifa asked wondering what their plan is now.

"Okay well I got an idea but it's going to be dangerous," I said knowing I have an idea on what we could do.

"What is it?" Jinx asked.

"Well Jinx, O-Mar, and Chewbacca could use the Trandoshan to get him to bring in a ship. Once he does that they'll take the ship and fly up to their ship. Meanwhile Kalifa and I sneak onboard the ship and we take out the Trandoshans cutting down their numbers," I said as I explained the plan.

Chewbacca spoke to me and asked me about the problem we might run into if there are too many of them. I agree there might be too many of them onboard the ship. I know Chewbacca and I can handle them, but the others they still need some work. Unless we do something that will help weaken the enemy and give us an advantage, this plan will fail.

"Ahsoka what if you and I get onboard the ship to weaken it. Then we give the signal for the others to come in and take out the rest of them," Kalifa said giving her idea.

"Hmmmm I like that, we can sabotage the ship's weapons so we can take down the enemy," I said when Chewbacca mentioned he might be able to make some detonators from the destroyed transport ship, "Good, okay Chewie and I will go get the parts we need to make some detonators. You guys stay here and Kalifa make sure he doesn't escape."

Kalifa stares at the Trandoshan and she knew they need him alive so she nods about keeping an eye on the Trandoshan. Jinx and O-Mar also agree not to harm the Trandoshan as Ahsoka and Chewbacca left.

As we leave Chewie turns to me and asked me if I was sure they would be ready for tomorrow, "I hope so Chewbacca, that's all I can do for now." I really hope we do well tomorrow, because if we fail then it will be the end for us all.

_Little Creek (Isamu's pov)_

Katalia and I got back from two days of extreme sports, and I'm completely tuckered out. I fell on my couch and groaned a bit. We did a lot of things we went climbing three mountains, skydiving, wrestling with mutated monsters, went sand-gliding through Hueco Mundo, and killed off many hollows, which included Menos Grandes. Katalia sat next to me also exhausted since we didn't get much sleep last night.

"Well…that was fun thank you Isamu," Katalia said thanking Isamu for him taking her out on the trip.

"No problem Katalia, it was a lot of fun. I'm glad I also helped you out with you being sad," I said glad that Katalia was happy.

"It did help, Rachel is very lucky to have a guy like you to have fun with," Katalia said as she got up and went for a glass of water.

I got up and walked over to the kitchen, where Katalia got a large glass and filled it with water. "Well truth is Rachel doesn't do much extreme sports. At least not much as before when we tried some sports, but now I don't care about that."

"Really? Why not?" Katalia asked as she finished drinking her water.

"Because now all I want to do is spend a relaxing time with my wife. I love her so much and I know she only did those sports to make me happy," I said knowing Rachel did all those sports just to make me happy, "Now all I want to do is make her happy."

Katalia smiled and was happy that Rachel had someone who didn't care about what he wanted. But cared about giving his girl what she wants, "And what she wants is to be with you right?"

"Yes," I said when I realized that I was probably making Katalia sad again, "Katalia I'm sorry let's talk about-"

Katalia raised her hand up and interrupted me, "It's okay Isamu, I'm glad you and Rachel have each other. That, and I'm glad to have a friend like you," Katalia hugged him. She leaned forward, kissed him on the cheek, and whispered in his ears, "Thank you for being my friend Isamu."

I smiled and hugged Katalia back, "I'm glad you're my friend too Katalia."

_Wasskah (Ahsoka's pov) _

It was almost sunrise and it was time for us to move out. Kalifa and I were out near where the Trandoshan's ship was. Chewbacca, Jinx, and O-Mar had the captured Trandoshan with them. Chewbacca made three detonators for Kalifa and I to use to damage the Trandoshans weapons. But we would need to wait till they send their vehicle to pick up their friend. Once they did that then we would take out their weapons. I concentrated and used my flashstep to have Kalifa and I appear on the ship.

We hid from the enemy and quietly placed the detonators in the middle of one of the vehicles. One already took off to pick up their friend. Right on time as I looked over and saw the sun was rising which was the time I had the guys get the Trandoshan to contact his buddies. Kalifa placed a detonator in one of the turrets they have, and the other underneath a walkway. Once we finished we hid till the others show up.

"Ahsoka I hope this plan works," Kalifa said hoping things go well.

"It will Kalifa have faith and stay close to the others," I said trying to keep Kalifa calm.

"Ahsoka before this all goes down let me say…thank you," Kalifa said thanking Ahsoka.

"For what?" I asked confused on what Kalifa was thanking me for.

"For everything, before you came I never thought we would get out of here alive. We always hid in fear of dying and became hopeless that no one was coming to save us," Kalifa said explaining why she was thanking Ahsoka, "But then you came along and you helped give us a reason not to be scared anymore, the reason to keep on fighting, and gave us our hopes again. Thank you Ahsoka…Master Tano." Kalifa bowed her head at Ahsoka who was a Jedi Knight.

I smiled and was happy that Kalifa was thanking me for giving her hope again. I knew now I couldn't let them down, not after all we did to escape. I sensed the others were coming and we saw a few of the Trandoshans looking out over the railing. Now was the time to strike. We rushed out and I used the force to push the Trandoshans over the railing and Kalifa activated the detonators blowing up their vehicles, turrets, and taking down a few who were going out from inside the ship.

A few did manage to survive and charge at Kalifa and me. But soon we were joined by our friends Chewbacca and Jinx, while O-Mar flied the vehicle. Jinx and Kalifa fought together against one of the Trandoshans, Chewbacca fought two of them, and I fought against the rest. Two charged at me, but I ducked them both and I jumped up high then kicked them both right on the face. The other tried to punch me, but I grabbed his arm and flipped him over hitting the other two I kicked. I sweep kicked the next one then kicked him sending him towards three more Trandoshans.

Kalifa and Jinx together used the force to push back the Trandoshan they were fighting. Kalifa kicked the Trandoshan, but it wasn't enough to keep him down. Jinx lifted a crate and hit the Trandoshan knocking him on the ground. Kalifa jumped up and landed on the Trandoshan's neck with her knee hard killing him. Chewbacca ducked one of the punches the Trandoshans threw and punched him three times with his huge arms. The other tried to hit Chewbacca, but Chewie grabbed the arm and threw him towards his buddy. O-Mar flew around taking down some snipers who were trying to take down some of the Jedi and Wookie in the fight below.

Garnac saw the commotion going on and knew it was time to end it. He grabbed a rocket launcher and shot down the vehicle O-Mar used. O-Mar tried to control the vehicle, but it was no use. His ship crashed near where Kalifa and Jinx were. He jumped out before the vehicle fell off the ship and into the jungle. Kalifa and Jinx helped him up, but soon were captured by the Trandoshans. Chewbacca was next as one of the Trandoshans jumped on his back and more tackled him to the ground.

I took down another Trandoshan when I saw my friends were caught. I tried to go help them when I heard a blaster shot. I looked up and saw the leader holding a blaster in his hand. I knew it was over. I couldn't make a move without the others getting killed. I lowered my hands and surrendered, at least till I came up with a new plan.

"Impressive Jedi very impressive, you are the first prey to ever get this far," Garnac said impress that one Jedi manage to form a group together and get pass his own men. Without any of her lightsaber or any other weapon, "I'm very impressed killing you will be very satisfying especially since you killed my son."

"You're son's death was his own fault. I gave him a chance to leave, but he didn't take it," I said not regretting killing the Trandoshan's son.

"That's good to hear, because now it will be your fault your friends will die first before you do," Garnac said as he aimed his blaster at Kalifa.

I was going to do something when I sensed something. I recognized who I was sensing and I smiled. The leader saw me smiled and seemed confused on what I was smiling about, "There's one thing about me pal. First of I may be a Jedi, but I'm also a Teen Titan. And we titan's never fight alone." A dark aura enshrouded the Trandoshan's weapons destroying them and then a huge black bird appeared roaring. The Trandoshans all backed away running with fear as they also let my friends go who seemed a bit scared too, "Guy's it's okay, she's on our side."

The others looked up and saw the dark bird disappeared. In it's place was none other than Ahsoka's good friend…Rachel Roth. Rachel smiled and was glad to have found Ahsoka. She flew down and landed near Ahsoka. She hugged Ahsoka who hugged her back, "I knew we would find you.

We broke the hug and I was happy to see Rachel found me, "I knew you would," I said when I noticed the others weren't here. "Where's the others?"

"They went to help some slaves and Arella will be here soon," Arella soon appeared behind Chewbacca and made the wookie jump a bit by Arella's appearance, "Speaking of which here she is."

"Ahsoka!" Arella hugged Ahsoka glad to see her friend was okay before realizing now wasn't the time to hug her, "Um good to see you're okay."

I smiled by what Arella did and was glad to see her too. Rachel noticed my friends and wondered who they were, "Friends of yours?"

"Long story will tell you later. Right now mind helping me against them?" I pointed to the Trandoshans. Arella and Rachel nodded; I turned to the others who nodded now feeling luckier than before.

Garnac growled seeing this and had enough of this, "Take them all out now!" The Trandoshans charged at us.

We charged at them too and the final fight has begun.

**Well that's the end of the 'Escape' chapter. I'm sure many know how the fight will end and I hope everyone is liking how the chapter ended. Yep things are now on the good guys side and the next chapter will end I hope well. I want to thank General Herbison again for editing the chapter and the next one will be the final chapter.**

**Please leave some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. Now then goodbye, take care, and see you all next time bye.**

**General: Okay, first of all I'm glad to see Ahsoka is fighting on, against the forces that try to wipe her and her friends from the plain of existence.**

**Marrissa: Excuse me, this session is supposed to be about me, not Ahsoka.**

**General: Right, well. Last time you said a lot of bad things happening to other people would make you happy. Is there anything else?**

**Marrissa: Finding a way to bring my daddy back from the grave.**

**General: Aha! So if Supreme Emperor Markoneous came back from the dark abyss you would give up your evil ways and be a normal kid.**

**Marrissa: One step at a time General. But since my magic can't even detect him in the afterlife there is no way he can return. So, in other words, I'll only be happy torturing my enemies.**

**Marrissa leaves**

**General: Dang, I was so close that time**


	8. Coming home

**Jason- The final chapter has arrived and I hope everyone has enjoyed the story. A shame it has to end, but oh well.**

**Ahsoka- I can't wait to get off that planet and head home in time for my birthday.**

**Jason- Actually your birthday already passed like a day ago in the story.**

**Ahsoka- I missed my birthday? And I forgot it!**

**Jason- Yep, sorry about that and everyone back home is worried about you, especially Ichiro.**

**Ahsoka- I hate you.**

**Jason- Awwwww you don't hate me, because if you did I might not let you go home in this chapter. And at least I'm not like General Herbison who killed off all your friends.**

**Ahsoka- True…you win this round Jason for now.**

**Jason- For now and forever, now then tell them the disclaimer.**

**Ahsoka- Jason doesn't own anything of Star Wars or the DC universe except for his OC characters. Minus General Herbison's characters, which you all know who they are and if not here is a reminder Katalia, Marrissa, and Prototype, who appeared in the story.**

**Jason- Time to begin enjoy everyone, bye.**

**Coming home**

_Wasskah (Ahsoka's pov)_

Rachel and Arella had arrived just in time to help my friends and I against the Trandoshans. Now the table has turned and it was time to end this. Jinx, O-Mar, and Kalifa worked together to take down any a few of the Trandoshans, while Chewbacca assisted them. Rachel and Arella were taking care of the rest, but I wanted the leader. I saw the leader Garnac take off running back into his ship. I wasn't going to let him get away.

"Rachel I'm going after the leader, make sure the others are okay," I said to Rachel who nodded. I jumped up the railing and was confronted by two Trandoshans.

"Try and get passed us little girl," I smirked and would have taken them down if Arella didn't grab both of them and threw them into the jungle.

"I had that," I said to Arella meaning I could have taken them down by myself.

"I know, but then you would be wasting energy on them rather than on the leader," Arella explained and I agreed. They would have wasted my time and I didn't have the time to fight them, "Go, we got this." I nodded and entered the ship.

_(Normal pov)_

Kalifa, Jinx, and O-Mar hid behind a crate when two of the Trandoshans grabbed their guns and started blasting them. Kalifa used the force to lift one of the wreck vehicles and launched it at the shooters who ducked out of the way. Jinx and O-Mar used the force and took the blasters away from the Trandoshans. The two Trandoshans charged at the two boys who jumped over them. Kalifa joined the duo and the three used the force to push the Trandoshans over the ship and into the jungle. A third Trandoshan aimed his blaster at Kalifa, but the blaster was deflected by a dark barrier.

The trio saw Ahsoka's friend Rachel blocking the blast and used her powers to grab the Trandoshan in the form of a bird's talons. She lifted him up and threw him at the damaged vehicles, "Thank you," Kalifa said thanking Rachel.

"Don't mention it," Rachel said who was focused on the kids and didn't notice another Trandoshan aiming his rifle at Rachel. Kalifa noticed and grabbed a pipe, then threw it at the Trandoshan causing him to miss. Rachel saw the Trandoshan and he knew that he was in trouble. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Rachel lifted several debri and launched it at the Trandoshan causing him to fall off the roof and onto the floor, but before hitting the ground Jinx and O-Mar caught him with the force. Rachel turned to Kalifa glad that she saved her, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Kalifa said repeating what Rachel said to her earlier.

Chewbacca was fighting the same two Trandoshans before they got the jump on him. He managed to take out one with one punch to the head, but the other Trandoshan hit him from behind with a metal pipe. Chewbacca grabbed the pipe and pushed the Trandoshan back, allowing Chewbacca to have the pipe. He threw the pipe at the Trandoshan hitting him right between the eyes. Chewbacca didn't noticed however, the other Trandoshan sneaking up behind him. But before he could strike he was caught in mid-air by Arella who used her powers to grab the Trandoshan and threw him away from Chewbacca towards the Trandoshan who was knocked out earlier.

Arella walked over to Chewbacca to see if he was okay. Chewbacca told her he was okay and thanked her, "You're welcome, though it doesn't look like it's over yet," Arella said pointing to the two Trandoshans who were getting up, along with the rest of the Trandoshans.

"We're going to make you pay you little…wait hold on have we met before?" The Trandoshan asked as he saw Arella and got a sense of Déjà vu.

"I did meet some of your kind on Coruscant many months ago," Arella said mentioning the time she met several Trandoshans on Coruscant at the Jedi temple.

Soon the Trandoshan and the others remembered where they met the girl before. All of their expressions turned to fear when they remembered the girl before them was the same one who tried to eat them, "You're the little brat who tried to eat us."

Arella was confused by what the Trandoshan said till she realized these were the same Trandoshans who Rowan beat up and who she told to scare them by threatening to eat them up. Arella had a creepy smile on her face and knew this was going to be too easy, "That's right, I'm back and I'm going to eat you all up."

Many of the Trandoshans ran off in fear and even jumped off the ship, rather than staying with the creepy girl who tried to eat them. Rachel and the others saw what happened, and were surprised by what they saw. The younglings though were more surprised than Rachel. Rachel walked over to her daughter wondering how she did that, "Arella what did you do?"

"Oh nothing mom just met some old friends from the last time we were here," Arella said acting all innocently.

"Where's Ahsoka?" Kalifa asked wondering where Ahsoka was.

"She's fine, she's just tying things up with the leader and will be here soon," Rachel said knowing Ahsoka was going to lay the beating on the leader.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I walked into the ship of the Trandoshans and I saw many of their so called 'trophies'. I saw the heads of different species and the skin of dead Wookies and a Wampa. I could feel my fists tightening by what I was seeing, but I couldn't let my anger get to me. I needed to be calm and find the leader. I knew he didn't escape, after all it's me he's after and I'm sure he would want to kill me before escaping. I looked around and looking for the leader, while at the same time keeping my guard up.

Garnac was up on the second floor of the ship and saw the Jedi that killed his son. He grabbed his knife and prepared to kill the Jedi.

I sensed a disturbance and I could sense where the leader was. I waited for him to make his move and then I would counter it. The leader made his move and I jumped out of the way just before he could stab me. I tried to slice me, but I kept ducking and dodging his attacks. I kicked him in the face, but then he grabbed my leg and threw me towards the wall. He then tackled me and tried to stab me. But I blocked the blade and kicked him off me. I ducked another slice and I punched him in the gut. He staggered and I force pushed him back. I kicked the knife out of his hand and I kicked I across the room towards a table where he was down. I caught the knife and held it in my hand.

"It's over you lost," I said knowing this fight was over.

"This fight isn't over yet, I will have my revenge. You killed my son!" Garnac said refusing to admit defeat.

"I gave your son a chance to leave, but he refused and he paid the price. Besides if anyone is to blame here it's you for all the crimes you've committed," I said as I aimed the knife at the leader, "Now don't make the same mistake your son did, surrender."

Garnac hissed at the Jedi, he wasn't going to surrender. He refuses to admit defeated, especially to a Jedi. A female Jedi who's species is inferior to him. He looked over and saw a blaster on the ground.

I saw what the leader was looking at and I knew that would be his last mistake, "Don't try it," he went for the blaster, but I stopped him using the force sending him out of the room and over the balcony. I ran towards the balcony thinking I killed him till I saw Kalifa using the force to keep the leader from getting killed. She set the leader down and I jumped down to meet the others, "Nice catch Kalifa."

Kalifa smiled glad that she didn't disappoint Ahsoka, "I had a good teacher."

I was happy by what Kalifa said, 'a good teacher' that felt pretty good. I saw Rachel approach me and then she hugged me, "I'm glad that you're okay Ahsoka and I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

I return the hug and was glad that my friends found me, "It's okay Rachel, actually I'm glad I came here," Rachel broke the hug, then had a confused expression on her face, "See if I didn't come here, then I wouldn't have been able to help them," I pointed to the younglings, "I'm glad I came here, I'm glad to have met them, and I'm glad to have helped them remember who they are, a Jedi."

Wow, this isn't the same Ahsoka I remember days ago. She really has changed. Rachel thought in her mind surprised that Ahsoka had changed a lot in a few days. She looked at the kids and could sense they are glad Ahsoka came to see them. I can see why the council had her become a Jedi Knight, she was ready despite all she went through…I'm proud of you Ahsoka.

"All right well let's get out here, I'm sure the others will be happy to see you again Ahsoka," Arella said as our ride had arrived.

_Coruscant (Normal pov)_

Hikari, Mikazuki, and Laura were at the Jedi temple at the landing platform waiting for their friends to arrive. Jedi Master Cin Drallig had return from his work and was told by Maris what had happened. When Hikari, Mikazuki, and Laura arrived they explained what happened and where their friends went. At first the Jedi Master didn't believe what Maris told him, but he soon saw the truth, especially when the women showed their abilities.

Master Drallig was with Maris as they waited for the arrival of their guests friends. Soon they saw a transport ship heading towards them. The ship landed and the ramp came down. Rachel and Arella came down first, and then came Ahsoka who was tackled by Mikazuki and Hikari who hugged her. Happy that their friend was alive and unharmed, Ahsoka was also greeted by Master Drallig and Maris who were happy to see Ahsoka was okay. Ahsoka then revealed the three younglings Kalifa, O-Mar, and Jinx who were a bit nervous when they set foot back on the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka explained to them everything that happened. How she got caught, how the younglings were on the planet Ahsoka was on, how they escaped, she also mentioned them dropping off Chewbacca on Kashyyyk, and then said their goodbyes to him, along with thanking him for his help. Cin Drallig was surprised that Ahsoka found the younglings who he was searching for, but was even more surprised that despite what the younglings endured they still survived. Cin Drallig asked Ahsoka and the younglings to come with him so he could speak with them.

They arrived to the council chamber where Cin Drallig spoke with the younglings and Ahsoka on what his plans were, "First of all I am proud to see despite all that happened, you three proved you were able to use the skills you learned to survive. Well done all of you," Cin Drallig said proud of the three younglings. He then turned to Ahsoka and smiled at her, "I remember you Ahsoka, how you were Skywalker's padawan and how talented you were back before the Forever Empire came. I was sad to hear that you disappeared, we feared you had died too along with everyone else."

"I too feared I was the last Jedi in this galaxy Master Drallig, but when I came back and heard from Maris there were still Jedi left alive. I felt great joy that I wasn't the last Jedi left," Ahsoka said happy that there were still Jedi left in the galaxy.

"I'm happy to hear that, Maris also told me that you went into the future where you became a Jedi Knight is that right?" Cin Drallig said as Ahsoka nodded, "Well how you became a Knight might not be how we did it in the past. But after what you went through and how you helped keep these younglings safe I suppose we can accept it." Ahsoka was happy to hear she was still a Jedi Knight despite how she became a Knight in the future, "Now then I contacted the others and they will be here soon. We also agreed that you three will become Jedi padawan learners."

The three younglings were surprised and happy that they were going to become Jedi padawans. Ahsoka smiled too, glad that despite them being gone for so long they were still accepted by the Jedi order to become padawans.

"Ahsoka we're hoping also that you can stay and join us to help rebuild the Jedi order," Master Drallig said asking Ahsoka to join him and the Jedi order to help rebuild it.

"I'm honored I really am, but I'm going to have to pass on that," Ahsoka said declining the offer Master Drallig had for Ahsoka, "I would love to be part of the Jedi order again, but…I don't think I'm needed here. I'm needed back home with my friends. I'm sorry Master Drallig."

Master Drallig could sense Ahsoka was happy where she was and knew he couldn't force her to stay, "I see, well it's your choice but remember you'll always have a place here with us Ahsoka."

"Thank you master," Ahsoka said bowing to Master Drallig.

Kalifa was saddened to hear Ahsoka was leaving. She didn't want Ahsoka to go, but she knew Ahsoka belongs back with her family and with her future husband. Then Kalifa came up with an idea, "Master is it possible for us to choose our teacher?"

"Well I suppose, who did you have in mind?" Master Drallig said who had an idea on who the padawan wanted as her mentor.

"I want Ahsoka Tano to be my mentor," the others even Ahsoka minus Master Drallig were surprised by Kalifa's request.

"Wh-why me?" Ahsoka asked shocked that Kalifa asked to be Ahsoka's padawan.

"You taught me a lot Ahsoka and I wish to learn more from you. Plus from what you told me about the world you live in I want to learn more about it. If you want me as your padawan of course," Kalifa asked as she waited for Ahsoka's answer.

Ahsoka wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mentor, but then again so was her master. He wasn't sure he was ready till he gave it a chance. Ahsoka was sure Anakin didn't regret having her as his padawan. Ahsoka should give Kalifa the same chance as well and hope that things go well, "I would be honored if you were my padawan. That is if it's okay with the council."

"I suppose it will be all right, we have decided to make some changes to the Jedi order. So letting Kalifa go with you as your padawan will be all right," Cin Drallig said agreeing to let Kalifa go with Ahsoka as her padawan, "Of course you'll need a new lightsaber."

"Thank you Master Drallig and thank you Ahsoka…Master Tano for accepting me as your padawan," Kalifa said bowing her head to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka bowed her head back glad that Kalifa became her padawan, "Come on we should get cleaned up. After what we went through a nice long hot shower is the first thing I want."

"Hot shower, I miss hearing those words," Kalifa said as she followed her new mentor to get cleaned up.

_Little creek (Ahsoka's pov)_

A portal appeared outside Isamu and Rachel's home as we stepped out of the portal. We stayed back at the Jedi temple for an extra night to give Kalifa and the others some chance to relax. Then the next day we left the Jedi temple saying our goodbyes to everyone. Jinx and O-Mar were sad Kalifa was leaving as she was too. But she told them she would come back to see them, I also agreed to come back as well to see how they were doing.

After we left the council chamber the previous day Hikari handed my lightsabers and necklace that Bane took from me. They said they found him and paid him a little visit. Though knowing Hikari, Mikazuki, and Laura they did more than talk to him. I also said my goodbye to Maris who was also sad to see me go. But I promised I would come back soon.

Once we said out goodbyes we took off to get Kalifa's lightsaber crystal and parts she needs to make her lightsaber. Then we headed back home. Kalifa was wearing her old outfit though it was cleaned. But she did want to wear a new outfit like the ones we were wearing. I guess her talking to Mikazuki about the clothing they wear on earth influenced Kalifa a bit.

"It's good to be home," Arella said happy to be home.

"Yeah though it feels like we forgot something," Hikari said feeling as they forgot something important.

"I know, but I can't remember what it was," I said as I did feel like we forgot something.

"Ah well whatever it is I'm sure we'll remember," Mikazuki said as we headed inside the house.

I noticed Kalifa was fascinated by the home of Rachel and her husband. Once they got inside they were greeted by the dogs who seemed happy to see me and seemed interested in Kalifa. I laughed a little when I saw Kalifa seemed a bit nervous around the dogs, "It's okay Kalifa they're really nice." I laughed a bit louder when the dogs began to lick my face.

Kalifa gently petted one of the dogs who seemed to like it. Soon two more jumped on Kalifa and began to lick her face. Kalifa laughed out loud at how the dog's tongue was tickling her face, "Everyone having fun?" We looked over and saw Isamu standing down the hall with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

Rachel walked over and kissed her husband glad to be home, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, did you have fun?" Isamu asked Rachel who smiled.

"Not really, but for some of us it was fun," Rachel said knowing what they went through wasn't fun in her mind, but it was excited.

"Good…who's that?" Isamu noticed Kalifa who got up when Isamu pointed at her.

"She's my padawan, this is Kalifa. Kalifa this is Isamu Ishida he's Rachel's husband," I said introducing Isamu and Kalifa to each other.

"It's an honour to be here Mr. Ishida," Kalifa said bowing her head to Isamu.

Isamu approached the girl and extended his hand to her, "Call me Isamu and it's good to meet you Kalifa welcome to our lovely home."

"Oh okay thank you Isamu and thank you for letting inviting me to your home," Kalifa said thanking Isamu.

"Any friend of Ahsoka is a friend of ours, speaking of which why did you guys take so long to get back?" Isamu asked.

"It's a long story why?" Hikari asked wondering why Isamu asked them that question.

"Oh nothing much…by the way here Ahsoka," Isamu gave me a small box shape present.

I wondered why he gave me this till I remembered, "Oh man I forgot my own birthday."

The others soon remembered it was Ahsoka's birthday days ago. They left and were supposed to be back before Ahsoka's birthday party, "Was everyone here?" Rachel asked.

"Yep, everyone was here and we were worried that you guys didn't come back. We were going to go find ya when Guardian came by and told us he would look for you all," Isamu said explaining what happened when the others didn't show up.

"I didn't know it was your birthday Ahsoka," Kalifa said surprised that it was Ahsoka's birthday and she didn't know about it.

"I forgot all about it…damn it. Wait Ichiro where is he?" I asked wondering where Ichiro was.

"He's upstairs sleeping, he stayed up for two days waiting for you to show up," Isamu said as he told where Ichiro was.

"Thanks, Kalifa I'll be back," I said as I ran upstairs to find Ichiro.

Soon the group became silent and no one said a word. That was until Hikari spoke, "So um is there any cake left?"

"There as but Rowan and Ventrika ate it all," Isamu said as he grabbed his wife's hand and led her towards the living room.

"Ah crap," Hikari said mad that she wasn't getting cake.

Isamu then noticed a small little girl behind Arella, "Uh Rachel who's that?"

Rachel looked behind and remembered about Numa who was shy. Rachel walked over and picked Numa up, then walked over towards Isamu, "Isamu this is Numa, she's a Twi'lek, and...she's our new daughter."

Isamu was shocked by what his wife said and looked at the little girl, "Say what?"

_Ichiro's room (Normal pov)_

Ahsoka quietly made her way towards Ichiro's room and saw that he was sleeping. She removed her boots and quietly walked over towards the bed. She was mad at herself for not only forgetting her party, but for ruining the party that she knew her friends worked so hard to make. Along with that she was sure Ichiro was worried about her, especially since he didn't know where she was.

Ahsoka got on the bed and sat on Ichiro before lying down. Ahsoka put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was glad to be home, she missed her home, her friends, and Ichiro. She then felt Ichiro's arm wrapping around her. Ahsoka looked up and could tell Ichiro was still sleeping, but she could sense he knew she was there. Ahsoka leaned forward and kissed Ichiro on the lips. Ichiro returned the kiss and they deepened it. They broke the kiss after kissing for several minutes.

Ahsoka and Ichiro were panting as they tried to catch each other's breathe. Ahsoka placed her forehead on Ichiro's and talks to him quietly, "I missed, I'm sorry for not coming back like I said I would. I know you must have been worried about me and I'm sorry for making you worried."

Ichiro stirred a bit in his sleep, but soon was slept again, "Ichiro listen there's something I want to tell you. Something that I wanted to tell you since we had sex on Christmas," Ahsoka said knowing she had to tell Ichiro now about her secret. Something she had wanted to tell him for weeks now, but never got the chance to tell him, "I..I took a test and well," Ahsoka leaned forward and kissed Ichiro on the cheek before whispering in his ears, "I'm pregnant."

Ichiro opened his eyes and saw Ahsoka right there in front of him. Ichiro sat up and held Ahsoka with one arm behind her back to keep her from falling backwards. Ahsoka was worried Ichiro would be mad or would be worried that Ahsoka was pregnant. But when he kissed her on the lips Ahsoka's worrying soon disappeared. She could sense Ichiro was happy that she was pregnant and that they were going to be parents.

"I love you Ahsoka," Ichiro said whispering into her ears.

Ahsoka smiled and hugged Ichiro, "I love you too," Ahsoka and Ichiro were going to be parents. Ahsoka soon realized that she was not only going to be a parent, but a mom. I'm going to be a mom. Ahsoka placed her hand on her stomach and could sense her baby within her. I'm going to be a mom. Ahsoka knew this was going to be another big challenge for her. But after what she has gone through in her life she smiled and knew she would get through this with Ichiro and her new family by her side.

_Tatooine_

The door broke open and a hooded figure entered a trashed room. In the centre of the room was a motionless body.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" the figure lowered her hood, "What happened to you?" she bent over the body.

It was Cad Bane. His blue skin was pale and his eyes were blank and staring. A line of drool seeped from his mouth.

Marrissa examined herself through the reflection in his eyes.

"Hikari's work" she muttered, "Destroyed his mind. Still" she placed a hand on his face, "Let's see what I can do about it."

She sent a tendril of her energy into Cad's mind. A fragment of it has survived Hikari's wrath but it was too weak to try and resume control of the body. So Marrissa energised it.

"Wha- what happened?" Cad awoke from his coma, "Where's that woman?"

Marrissa examined her nails "Long story short, Hikari shattered your mind, I revived it."

"Well thanks missy, now if you'll excuse me I have some revenge to take care of." Cad made stepped past Marrissa.

As he reached the doorway a blinding pain ignited in his head that drove him to his knees.

"I control your mind now Cad" Marrissa sniggered, "If you try to disobey me, you get a world of pain. If I should die… then you die with me. So, you're my new bodyguard."

"_Bitch" _Cad thought to himself.

Marrissa smirked, "I heard that."

Bane got up slowly and glared at the woman before calming down.

Marrissa smiled and grabbed Bane's hat handing it to him, "You will serve me Bane, if you do everything I want you to do then you will be free."

Bane grabbed the hat and thought about it. He didn't want to be subservient to anyone, but right now he didn't have much of a choice. Bane put his hat on and stepped away from the door to let Marrissa pass through, "Very well then, for now I'll obey you."

Marrissa smiled and passed through the door where she saw many people were dead. She saw a woman in a dark cloak holding two long blades that were covered in blood. "Nicely done, Morticia"

The woman removed her hood and revealed herself to be the embodiment of Ahsoka's dark side who turned to Marrissa, "It was fun." She licked her blades, "And delicious" she added.

"I hate to ruin the moment but we need to leave" Talon arrived, "There are some people coming to investigate."

Marrissa's younger brother Scar appeared beside Talon, "We got everything we need?"

"Yes" Marrissa wrapped her cloak around herself, "Now that Ahsoka is on our side" she smiled sinisterly at Morticia, "We can once again call forth the eternal force that has destroyed worlds, slaughtered billions and is my father's everlasting dream." Her eyes grew wider, "I, Marrissa, daughter of Supreme Emperor Markoneous, granddaughter of Lucius the Immortal shall restore the legacy of the Forever Empire. Only this time we will not show mercy, we shall not be distracted, and I swear on my father's grave I will not rest until I complete his will of total supremacy over all in existence."

Talon wrapped her arms around Marrissa and kissed her deeply, "I love it when you talk like that" she grinned.

"Go now, make out later" Scar reminded them.

Marrissa conjured a portal and everyone stepped through, Cad reluctantly, for a brief moment the image of a city filled with innocent and unsuspecting people were visible before the gateway sealed itself.

Only pain, suffering, and destruction was foreseeable in the future as long as the Forever Empire's loyalists still fought on. Despite many failures, Marrissa, the most powerful Bastetion of all time, had a plan to once again bring darkness to the lives of Ahsoka and Ichiro.

Little did they know just how far she was willing to go.

**The story has ended and yes Ahsoka is pregnant. Did you all like that ending? I hope so it took me…4 hours or five to finish this chapter. I'm tired, but now I can work on another story that I need to finish. Also the last scene was written by General Herbison. Yes it's not over yet especially now that Morticia is back. Okay there is going to be a sequel, but it will be a while before it's up. Since collage started for me I will be busy. I hope I do well this semester I cannot fail especially since I have biology…DAMN YOU SCIENCE!**

**Please leave some reviews and thank you StarWarsGirl10 and Wolf2 for the reviews thank you. Your reviews have helped me continue with the story. Please nothing negative though if you leave a review. I want to thank General Herbison for assisting me with the story too. You are a good friend and I thank you for helping with the story. And now some final words from the general and his session with Marrissa. Bye everyone and take care.**

**General: Marrissa, I have brought someone to talk to you.**

**Zeliska enters**

**Marrissa: Who are you?**

**Zeliska: Sith Inquisitor Zeliska. Oh, thanks for having me on your show Doctor General Herbison.**

**General: What? This isn't a show. This is a private therapy session which no-one else in the entire universe will find out about. (Looks guilty)**

**Marrissa: So why is she here?**

**General: Zeliska was hopelessly in love with General Grievous.**

**Zeliska gets a dreamy look**

**General: But she found someone, who shall not be named, and while she still likes Grievous she isn't obsessed with him.**

**Marrissa: What does this have to do with me?**

**General: You and Talon are in love. Enjoy that. Enjoy your time together and forget about hurting people. Revenge isn't going to bring back your father, and he wouldn't want you to be sad and angry for the rest of your life.**

**Zeliska: Have you noticed how dreamy Grievous' eyes are?**

**Marrissa: I guess I have been more focused on payback than where I stand with Talon.**

**Zeliska: And how cool he looks when he strangles people.**

**General: I recommend you and Talon take some time, maybe go on a trip. See the sights, try the food, and no murders.**

**Marrissa: Okay, I'll try. (leaves)**

**Zeliska: Plus that armour is so shiny.**

**General: I'll make another appointment for you. Bye everyone.**

**Zeliska: Who are you talking to? IS THERE PEOPLE LISTENING TO US RIGHT NOW!**

**General runs, followed by Zeliska**


End file.
